The Irony of it all
by neongreenrockss
Summary: Amy has always made it obvious that she has a big crush on the one and only, Sonic the Hedgehog. But what happens she attempts to cool down her feelings around him? How will the blue hedgehog feel? (Slight hiatus, maybe)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So..this will obviously be a Sonamy story. [Maybe a few more couples ;) ] **

**Alright so..enjoy?**

**AMY'S POV**

"Amy..there's something I need to tell you.." His green eyes softened.

"What is it..Sonic?" Amy questioned, grasping a bit of grass on the ground.

"I'm crazy for-r you...Ames." Sonic blushed.

"Oh Sonic!" Amy squealed, grasping his hand.

And then they leaned in...closer..and closer..until...

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP..._

"Ah man!" The pink hedgehog sighed as she slammed her alarm. "It was just..a dream."

She took off her green blanket, and layered it back on to her ruffled couch. She walked away from the living room, and headed up stairs to her room. Her room was clean and child looking. Her shelves were stacked with stuffed animals, Japanese lotions, and more. Then, she had a walk in closet filled with clothes, old DVDs, and shoes. She usually wore her classic red dress and shoes everyday, but she decided to wear something a little different. She instead wore a white plain tee and a pair of red shorts with grey sneakers.

_Ring..Ring.._

Amy sprinted to her phone, "Hello?"

"Hi Amy!" Cream the Rabbit said cheerfully.

"Hiya Cream!" Amy smiled, snuggling the phone a bit closer to her ear.

"Did you want to come over and bake cookies with Charmy and I?" Cream said.

Amy grinned, "Sure! I'll be there in a jiffy!"

Cream applauded, "Yay! See ya!"

"Yep, bye Cream!" Amy exclaimed.

"Bye Amy!" Cream replied.

_Beep._

"Okay..well I gotta get ready!" Amy hurried over to her mirror. She brought out her makeup bag, and took out her mascara and lip balm. Then, Amy applied two coats of mascara. She also applied a bit of chapstick.

"Mmm..I'm ready to go!" Amy flashed a smile at the mirror.

She walked down the steps, and few thoughts pondered in her mind. _I hope Sonic will be there._ Amy blushed at the thought._ Maybe he'll kiss me like he did in my dream._ A fit of giggles escaped from her, as she opened the front door. After that she locked the door; Amy was now on her way to Cream's house.

**JSYK : Charmy and Cream, will not be a couple in this story. (If you were wondering..)Just friends. I might pair Cream with someone else ;) . (You probably know..) Anyway...so review! (PLEASE NO FLAMES..)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I've gotten one review! Lol, anyways so here's Chapter 2. Sorry for such short chapters and barely (well no[ne]) any Sonamy. I just want to be slow and not rushed. I will have Sonic show up in the story eventually. (Obviously) So yeah ..well enjoy chap 2. XD**

* * *

"Alright, Cream. Let's put the cookies in the oven!" Amy finished rolling up the last cookie dough piece into a sphere; eventually she placed on the cookie sheet pan.

"Oh okay!" Cream place the pan of cookies inside the oven.

"Should we start rolling up the rest of the dough into balls for the next batch?" Charmy

"Of course; lets get started!" Amy walked over to the dough.

XXX

"One more minute until our second batch is done!" Cream said warmly.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese agreed.

"Man, I don't think I could eat another bite of those." Charmy complained, as he rubbed his tummy.

"It's okay! We also can save it for anyone!" Cream brought out the batch of cookies. She layed them on a table; with a couple of hot pads, "Amy, do you think you can help put both batches of cookies onto the plates?"

Amy's head popped up, "Sure Cream!"

Amy walked over right by the table. The table was a granite design on the top, but on the bottom, golden wood holding it up. Amy was very pleased with their set up. She was always secretly envious of Cream's house compairing to her own. She felt her house was cheap made, and kind of messy. But Cream's house was always neat, and always smelt like something was baking in the oven.

"So do we put all of the cookies on one plate? Amy questioned, "I don't know if they'd all fit onto _just_ one teeny tiny plate."

Cream laughed silently, "Amy. There's another plate right here next to me." She held it up.

"Oh..."

"Hehe, it's okay Amy." Cream patted her back, "But, you still gotta help me out with these cookies!"

"Chao! Chao!" The fellow blue chao exclaimed.

"Oh Cheese!" Amy rolled her eyes, smiling.

XXX

"Ugh, when are you guys going to be done?" Charmy yawned.

"In a few!" Amy set another cookie on the lavender plate.

The baby blue one was already completely full of chocolate-chip cookies. The chips slightly were melted right on to the plate; making it look even more appetizing. Not that the other cookies weren't, but this batch looked more gooey and chewyer. Amy's mouth watered slightly at the presentation.

"Uhh hurry up! I'm bored." Charmy moaned.

"You could help us you know!" Amy winked.

Charmy groaned, "Nah, no thanks."

"I thought so." Amy smirked.

"Amy! We're done!" Cream flashed her teeth; happily.

"Really?" Amy shouted excitely.

"Yes!" Cream reached her hand out ready for a hi-five; Amy hi-fived her back.

"About time!" Charmy shouted.

* * *

**Short chapter and cliffy? Well I was blocky with this chap; I redid it a lot..: Anyways, sorry if this chap was bad...cause I thought it was. XD Lol, well I try to update this chapter quicker than this one. I might have chap 3 up tonight too, because I'm busy this weekend. So yeah..review! (Unless you're too scared)**

**;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**ZOMG! I did update again today! Some how! This chapter, (In my opinion) is my/the favorite/best so far! I finally added more description this time; I was pretty low in the first couple chaps. And there is SONIC in this chapter! But anways, I guess I'm just a short chappy writer. Cause..this is very short..again. But it's my longest one! So ya gotta give me some props there! Right? Right? ;)**

**Anyways enjoy! :D**

* * *

The next day was rainy, chilly, and not to mention, windy. It would be best to be bundled up into a blanket, and to cuddle up to a good ole' book. Or maybe to take out a few pieces of paper, to draw. But Amy didn't feel like doing any of those; she was up to something. No..she wasn't up to any of those. Only to visiting the one and only, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Amy's heart heated up to the name. She had always have had a huge crush on him, but he ironicly knows about it; not returning the favor. She still dreams to be with him. She promised she would never give up on him. She thinks he's worth the chase. But he still keeps on running everytime she feels like she can grasp him. Yet, Amy fails every time to capture his heart. Sonic wasn't really the type to date or be comprimised into a relationship. He was the type to be alone; by himself..

Amy knows that, but she just can't help to have a bundel of feelings.

"Hmm..I wonder if I should go there now." She murmured softly.

_I knew well enough that I can't mess up. Sonic already knows I have feelings for him, but I have to keep them stored inside of me this time; hoping that they won't explode like fireworks. I've tried keeping it inside, but I just can't help to be romantic around that blue hedgehog..he's just so.._

I grabbed my red rain coat, and layered it over my classic red dress. I zipped upward slowly. I went to grab my bag of cookies; give to Sonic. I nodded slowly to myself. After that, I walked over to the front door, and snatched it open. It was _**pouring**_ out.

"I know guranteed Sonic won't be out here!" Amy chuckled.

It usually takes me around 10 minutes to arrive around his house. He actually lives only eight blocks down from me; of course I wouldn't tell him that. He'd probably thinks that I stalk him still. (I did when I was eight okay? ONCE!) _Ugh! Sonic never gets over anything I do, does he?_

Amy walked over to the doorstep.

_Amy you can do this! Come on!_

_KNOCK KNOCK._

"Hold on a minute!" Amy's heart beated faster.

_Oh man..oh man..oh man.._

The door knob twisted.

"Hi sorry I was- Oh hi Amy!" Sonic pushed his quills back slightly.

_What do I say? What do I say? What do I say? Come on Amy...think.._

"Er hello Sonic!" I grinned like an idiot, handing the bag of cookies to him.

_!_ _Amy felt_ _like smacking herself so hard. I sounded so stupid! I bet Silver could have done a better job than me!_ (Greeting to Blaze) _...-_

"-Thanks..Amy! These are for me right?" He blushed slightly; grabbing the bag.

"Yep! Cream and I-I made two batches of cookies yestereday! And Charmy helped..kind of." Amy smiled.

_I'm probably acting like an idiot right now..._

"Oh really?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah!" Amy muttered.

"Uh..well I guess you can come in.." Sonic held the door open for her.

* * *

**Cliffhangers? Don't cha just love em'? ;) Hehehe! And next chap will be in Sonic's POV. That's why I kinda hanged it.. :)**

**Well I hope you liked this one! (Cause I did XD ) Ohhh and R-E-V-I-E-W !**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm having fun writing this story. :) And a couple of things to tell you. I decided to make Sonic, sixteen instead of fifteen. And Amy fifteen, instead of twelve. I also made Tails and Cream the same age as Amy too. (And yes Amy lives off on her own.) And Sonic and Tails live with each other in this story. **

**I hope you enjoy this chappy :3 (It's my longest one :DD )**

* * *

**SONIC POV**

_Crap...why did I just let her inside? NOOO!_

"Thanks..for inviting me!" Amy walked inside.

My house was a little bit of mess. The table in the living room has a couple of orange soda stains, and a couple of popcorn pieces; of course when Tails was with me, watching a couple of movies. Then there was a box of Capt' Chaos Emeralds cereal laying on the floor. It's empty; I just finished it like five minutes ago. Actually when Amy..

_Amy._

_Crap. I almost forgot about her.._

"Uh what did you say?" Sonic scratched his quills.

"Oh..um I just said thanks for inviting me Sonic!" Amy blushed.

Sonic shrugged, "Oh, you're welcome."

Amy giggled, " Oh Sonic!"

_Oh god. Please Amy, calm down..don't try anything!..Don't cha just want to sit down and relax? And not get all hyped about me..?_

"Oh what?" I asked.

_What the crap? Why did I ask that?_

She tittered, "You just crack me up! Come on now, aren't you going to try a cookie?"

_Oh yeah! She brought me cookies! That girl just knows me too well..._

I grasped one cookies out of the bag. It was the biggest one out of the five cookies. And the one with the most chocolate chips in it!

_Mmm..they sure can cook or is it called baking..?_

"Amy," Sonic said with a mouthful, "Tis is so goof!"

She grinned, "Thanks."

"Mmm." I took another cookie out of the bag,."And no thank-you!"

I took a bite out of the second cookies. My taste bus were squirming around with pleasure, as I got deeper in the depths of the cookie. I took the last bit of it. I did want _another _one. But Amy might think I'm a pig...

_Wait? Since when do I care if she thinks that?_

"Did you want to sit down, Amy?" I asked.

She smiled gently, "Sure Sonic."

XXX

(Still in Sonic's POV)

Amy and I pretty much just talked the whole rest of the time when she was over. She didn't make _one_ single move, or ask to go out on a date. She was a bit hyper, but that's typical for Amy. It was actually _pleasent_ to have her over. And it was nice of her to bring those cookies over. As soon as she left I ended up eating the whole bag of them. They were just baked to perfection.

Ahh yes. I just hope that she keeps this additude up. Because I am sure enjoying it..

_Oh Sonic, admit it. You miss her attempts to hug you. A voice called in my head._

_No I don't. I argued back._

I had that argument for a few seconds more, until I saw Tails come inside.

Tails had a grocery bad in one hand, and in the other his heavy raincoat. I completely forgot about it raining outside.

"Hiya Sonic! Bought a couple of things to eat for dinner!" Tails grinned, placing the groceries on the kitchen counter.

"Thank ya little buddy!" Sonic grinned.

"So what did you do today?" Tails asked; starting a typical conversation.

I blushed a little bit after he said that. I at least felt myself heating up.

_Wait, why am I blushing? I don't like..Amy?_

"Uh, how about you talk about what you did today, first?" Sonic questioned.

Tails shrugged, "Not much I guess. I payed a visit to Knuckles at Angel Island. Then..I visited Cream and Vanilla. And you know, I was here watching movies with you. And after that, I went to go repair a machine that Team Chaotix wanted me to fix. And finally, I went to Chao Wow Mart; to pick up some food."

Wow. Tails had quite the day.

"What about you Sonic?"

"Oh." I tilted my head and grinned slopsided, "Not much. Amy came over."

Tails smiled mischeviously to himself.

_That's why Sonic didn't want to talk about his day first._

"And..?" Tails grinned'; wanting details.

Sonic reddened slightly, hoping the yellow fox wouldn't notice, "She just brought over some cookies that her and _CREAM _baked!"

"So Tails, what did you and _Cream_ do?" Sonic said, feeling like he had the upper

hand now.

"We just talked." He shrugged casually.

"Uhuh..about what, Tails?" I held a smug look on his face.

"Not much really. We did talk about Vector." Tails said.

"Oh.." I replied.

"Well, I gotta start making some dinner for us!" Tails walked over to the kitchen.

* * *

**What is this? Another cliff hanger? :O (Well it's not that bad!) Anyways, sorry for having this 'one' day being sooo long! Like I mentioned earlier, I want this story to go by slow and smooth. Not rushed what ****so ever. And did anyone notice a little bit of Taiream in this story too? (; Hehehe. And there might be other couples, but probably not. Sonamy, and hints of Taiream most likely. Maybe Vectilla? I don't know. But ONE MORE THING. Thank you to those whom have reviewed my story so far! Thank you soooooooo much!**

**And one more thing to add; I know this chap was a bit weird. ESP. when Tails came home. **

**Buuuuut, see you soon! Chapter 5 will be up either today, tomorrow, or Monday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :) . And sorry I didn't update quick like I said I was going to. And you might be disappointed with this chap for two reasons. Reason one, ZERO SONAMY :( ; and reason two it's uber short! My shortest one yet! But I wanted to finish the day up, so there can be more Sonamy time. And hints of Taiream and Vectilla. ;)**

**Alright, thanks again! Here's the VERY SHORT CHAPPY.**

* * *

**STILL SONIC'S POV..**

"Dinner's ready!" The yellow fox set the table up in the kitchen.

Two white plates-for Tails and me, were set up on the table. He sure did a nice job of whipping up some chicken salad. It looked marvelous. Right next to the plates were glasses of cola. And then there was a basket full of rolls in the middle of the table. Darn, Tails just over does things doesn't he?

I sat down on a chair right next to him. Tails smiled slightly; looking ready to eat.

"Thank ya buddy!" I grinned; as I grabbed a fork, and dove in for a first bite of the chicken salad.

_Mmm._

_Sure I knew Tails could cook, but he really made the chicken salad well tonight. The noodles were cooked perfectly. Not undone. Not overdone. Just..right. He should be home more often so he can cook me breakfast. Then again..I don't wake up til' like ten. Where as he wakes up past six. Darn it, Tails._

I took my last bite of the salad.

"Jeez Tails, great job."

"Thank ya Sonic!" Tails reached for a roll.

"Seriously Tails, it was _great_." I replied.

Tails grinned, "Ah thanks again!"

* * *

**Aww. Isn't that great Tails can cook? :) **

**This chap I suppose shows that Sonic appretiates Tail's cooking skills. :D**

**Alright..so next chap? You're wondering about right? Well, it should be up soon! **

**Review..if you aren't afraid ;)**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Man, I updated fast! Right? Well, I didn't want to wait any longer. And this one is VERY SHORT. AGAIN. Not as short as last time..but yeah. Still very short! But it's a filler for some SONAMY coming up! So yeah..enjoy!**

**:D**

* * *

**BACK TO..AMY POV**

Amy was over at Cream's house with Tails and Vanilla. The three were planning out a picnic party.

"And..what other kind of food did you want to bring, Cream?" Vanilla asked.

"Any kind! And Tails...could you maybe cook something here we could bring?" Her eyes pleaded.

Tails blushed, "Well..."

"Please!"

"Chao. Chao." Cheese agreed.

Tails smiled, "Well I suppose I will for you Cream."

"Yay!" Cream gave him a big hug.

Tails reddened, "Your welcome."

Amy giggled.

_Hehe, I wonder if they wanted anyone else to come here. Like...Sonic the Hedgehog?_

"Hey um, Vanilla? Guys?" I asked; joining the conversation.

All three heads popped up, "Yes?" They chorused.

"Could we invite..more guests?" Amy asked, while blushing slightly.

Tails smirked, knowing Amy wanted Sonic to be here. "Like who, Amy?"

"Uh Vector, Espio, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Sonic...and maybe Rouge, Shadow." Amy replied.

"Sounds like a great idea Amy!" Cream exclaimed.

"Chao! Chao!" The blue chao spun in circles excitedly.

"What do you think, Vanilla?" I questioned.

"Sure, Amy. We'll have it at five. Let me call up Team Chaotix; you guys do the rest." Vanilla walked over to the house phone.

"Okay, Amy. You call..Shadow, Rouge, and Sonic..." Tails winked.

"Tails!" I blushed.

"Alright, so who do you call then?"

"I'm calling Knuckles since you guys don't know his number. He changed it last month. Cream...you call Blaze and Silver!" Tails dialed up Knuckles' number.

"I will after my mom is off the phone!" Cream replied.

Tails nodded, and walked into the kitchen. So he could talk to him better in there.

XXX

So, we've gotten it all planned out. Almost. Yeah..I'll still gotta call Sonic. And Tails still has to cook his meal. But, Vanilla said that Espio and Vector are coming! Except Charmy, he would rather be at the park with Marine. At least that's what Vector said. Then, Knuckles is coming. Tails said that he _really _had to talk him into going but he said he would. And I called Shadow and Rouge. Both of them were pretty suprised I called them, but they said that they'd come. And Silver and Blaze are coming.

"Thanks Tails for cooking!" Cream grinned. Tails made sloppy joes. I took a quick peek, and from what I see. They look _amazing_. Holy crap.

"Anytime Cream!" Tails answered awkwardly.

"Well, Amy. Have you called Sonic yet?" Tails asked.

"Er..no." I replied.

"Well Amy! You gotta call him! You obviously want him here!" Tails put the sloppy joe mix into a thermos.

"Okay..be back in a second.." I replied, walking over to the house phone.

* * *

**Oh hohohoho! (Hehe, Eggman's laugh) CLIFF HANGER. CLIFF HANGER. CLIFF HANGER. Don't you just love me for that? (Sarcasism) Anywho, so who spotted some Taiream in this Chappy? *Raises hand* Me! I hope you enjoyed this SHORT TEENY TINY CHAP! And one..more thing. It's starts with a R..ends with a W..? W-what does that spell? R-E-V-I-E-W. :) **

**Thanks again guys :))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya guys! *Gasp* Another update? Yesss! Well! I had some good time off, and I figured this would be good time to make another chapter so..yeah. And this chap has a good amount of Sonamy in it! Later in the story I might include...hints of Shadouge or Slivaze. (And sorry if you LOVE Knouge! I like that couple too, but not for this story. But, if you really think about it..they would actually fit VERY WELL for this story. Oh well, I like Shadouge a little more, and this is my story!) But anyways probably Silvaze, because I'm not very good at writing for Shadow! In my opinion, he's kinda hard to write! But I still love em'. But anywho, this is definitely my longest chapter. At least second longest? I could have made it a lot longer..but I decided against it! (Because, I work much better with short chappies) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Now..ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**NOW..SONIC POV**

_RING. RING. RING._

_Hmm, I wonder who it is?_

"Uh um hello?" Sonic held onto the phone.

"Sonic..this is Amy-" I stomach fluttered at the name.

_Amy. I wonder why she decided to call?_

_Oh Sonic, pay attention to your girlfriend!_

_She's not-_

"-And I, Cream, and Tails..were wondering..did you want to come over for a picnic around five?" Amy asked.

"Sure!" I replied.

"Great! And oh!-Before you hang up..one more thing!" She exclaimed.

_I wonder what the 'one more thing' is..maybe she'll-_

_She'll what Sonic?_

_Ohh never mind! What the heck am I thinking? I'm not crushing on Amy!_

"Y-yes..?" I stuttered.

"Could you bring a food of some sort? Like chips? Candy? Or homade? Or even maybe some cola or root-beer?" Amy rambled.

_Oh yeah! I almost forgot! She was talking about the picnic!_

_What did you think she was talking about?_

_Uh.._

"S-sure Amy! I will!" I said awkwardly.

"Well..good. Rememeber, to be here around five! Bye!" Then she hung up.

"Man..what is happening to me?" Sonic stared at himself in the mirror.

XXX

4:30..

"Yay! It's done!" Sonic had tooken out the banana bread out of the oven, and placed on the table. (With oven pads under it)

Sonic knew he couldn't cook almost anything. He could, however bake a mighty fine banana bread. Tails had taught him a few years ago on how to make it. Oh boy; banana bread is good though.

_So, why did you make banana bread, Sonic?_

_I made it for the picnic!_

_Mhmm..are you sure you didn't make it for..a certain pink hedgehog you maybe have a..well HUGE crush on! That you're trying to impress with your fantastic baking skills? Hmm..?_

_Nooo! I didn't! And I DON'T HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON HER! And NOOOOO I'm not!_

_Mhmm._

_I DON'T._

_Whatever._

"Ughhh.." He muttered to himself, "Think less, about that..pink hedgehog!"

XXX

**AMY POV**

So, I already know who's bringing what. Knuckles is bringing some grapes, Espio and Vector are bringing candy corn and pretzels, Shadow and Rouge are getting mozzarella sticks and cheesy potatos, Silver and Blaze are packing orange juice and cherry pie, and Salmon fillets.

And Sonic..who knows what he's going to bring?

**SONIC POV (again)**

I arrived with my banana bread wrapped around in tin foil. I pressed the door bell button.

"Come in!" I heard Vanilla's voice echo.

I opened the door, and I saw Blaze, Tails, Cheese, Silver, Knuckles, Cream, Vanilla, and..Amy.

_Oh god.._

"Umm, hi everyone!" I held out my tin foiled banana bread, "I brought..food."

"You can set it on the table in the kitchen!" Vanilla replied, pointing to the table.

I walked straight over to the table, but the whole time I was looking right at Amy. She was looking at me too, but in a friendly way.

_Sonic, you and Amy are..just friends! Quit thinking of her this way! She'll never like you!_

_Since when did I think of Amy in that way?_

_Since a while.._

_Since never!_

_Since ever!_

_Ughh.._

_Ugh.._

"Okay, well is anyone else coming!" I set the banana bread on the table.

Tails nodded, "Shadow, Rouge, Espio, and Vector."

"Come and take a seat by me Sonic!"

Sonic nodded, and walked over towards Tails. Then, I took a seat on the couch next to Tails and Knuckles.

"So Sonic..what did ya make?" Amy glanced at me, smiling.

I felt myself heat up, "Uh I-I made some banana bread!"

"Since when do you bake, Sonic?" Knuckles asked curiously.

Everyone's eyes asked too. All eyes were on me now.

_Sonic..they might discover your dirty little secret about Amy!_

_I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!_

"Tails taught me..on how to make this! 'Member Tails, you were like nine?" I looked at Tails.

I wasn't lying, but I'm pretty sure everyone thought I was. Especially Tails.

"I don't remember that, Sonic!" Tails shrugged.

Everyone's eyes driffted back to me.

_Darn it._

"Dah, Tails! 'Course ya don't! You were little!" I starred at him.

"Oh okay!" Tails replied, still looking a bit skeptical.

Everyone else, besides Knuckles and Tails seemed to believe me.

"Oh..okay! I can't wait to try it..Sonic!" Amy exclaimed.

I blushed, "Me too!"

Everyone laughed at that. Then, my nervousness rose even more.

_Wait, why am I nervous?_

_Because of-_

_I AM NOT!_

I laughed along silently, now realizing they stopped laughing.

_Joke's over, pal._

_KNOCK, KNOCK._

Everyone heard the door knock; so everyone's were on the door.

_Thank you sooo much door._

"Come in!" Vanilla shouted.

Shadow and Rouge arrived here with their food. From here it looked like cheesy potatos and mozzarella sticks. (In individual containers) Rouge looked half way excited, and Shadow looked like-well normal.

"Hello gang!" Rouge waved to all of us, smiling.

"We brought some food, right Shadow?"

He grunted slightly, "Yes Rouge.."

"Alright! You can set it on the table, and then you may join us over here!" Vanilla directed.

Rouge smiled, and Shadow nodded to Vanilla's reply.

Rouge sat down on the two seat couch, and Shadow plopped next to her.

"Food looks delicious guys!" Cream chirped.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese agreed delightedly.

Rouge did her usual coy smile, "Ah it was nothing. But thanks honey."

XXX

**(STILL SONIC POV)**

_Five minutes later.._

_KNOCK KNOCK._

"Come in!" Vanilla answered.

Espio and Vector arrived.

"Hi everyone! And hi-Vanilla!" He blushed.

Vanilla pinkened too, "Hi Vector..you can put your food on the table! And sit around here after you're done with that!"

"Okay sounds good!" He nodded.

Espio already went to go sit down. He went to go sit next to Silver.

"Hey Silver." Espio said.

Silver grinned, "Hi!"

"Alright, since everyone is here! Let's go to the park, and have our picnic!" Vanilla got up, and everyone else followed.

* * *

***All of you shake your heads* What? Oh..yeah..another cliff hanger. Tehe. Sorry. But I hope you enjoyed this chap! It was the most fun to write! And it was longer than my last prev one(s)! :D Be proud of me! **

**I hope I write another one soon :)**

**And review if you feel the need to! XD**

**Byeeeeee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So this chappy is** _**kinda **_**short. But ohhh well; this chapter, (for me) was kind of hard to write. So, I do hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**AMY POV**

All of us got up and walked toward the tables, but in mini groups it seemed like. Except Knuckles. He walked alone, towards his grapes. Which were in a huge bowl. Everyone knew that grapes were his favorite fruit, so you better _not _steal _too_ many.

Then Blaze, Silver, and Espio came up there together. I noticed that they had brought a _lot _of food. Salmon fillets,orange juice and cherry pie. Silver carried the jug of orange juice, Blaze grabbed the cherry pie; which was in a pie tin, and Espio took the salmon fillets; which were packed in a sealed container.

_Few moments later.._

"Well... hey Shadow! Could you carry out the cheesy potatoes?"

"Sure." He replied quietly.

Shadow walked towards the cheesy potatoes; which were in a container. He stuffed the container by his chest, "Well aren't _you _going to carry the mozzarella sticks?"

"Oh yeah!" She halfway jogged towards the mozzarella sticks.

"Thanks Rouge." He said softly.

Rouge looked suprised, "Anytime."

After that, they strolled together out the door, and outside.

**XXX**

**(STILL AMY POV)**

We've all arrived to the park. It was loaded of shade; which we needed, because it's pretty hot out. Vanilla had set up all the food on the picnic. She made lemon cookies, and homemade french bread; cut in delicate slices. It was layed out on a rectangular white plate with green leaves on it.

We all were sitting on the ground, but three big blankets covered the grass. We all were in a huge circle, with the food being in the middle. Plates, and glasses were all by us. And may I include silverware wrapped in napkins?

"Thank you all for coming to this picnic!" Vanilla cheered.

"Now, let's all just pick one-"

Everyone grasped for their own foods.

Cream took three lemon cookies quicker than anyone else. Knuckles reached for the whole bowl of grapes. I grabbed four slices of french bread; then Sonic gave me a face. Tails went for the candy corn; grasping two huge handfuls of it. Espio snatched the second last slice of french bread. And Rouge took the last one.

"Darn it!" Knuckles exclaimed; wanting a slice of bread.

I didn't take anything else, because Vanilla had this shocked look on her face. But then, she took one salmon fillet and two lemon cookies; she handed one of her cookies to Vector. Which he devoured _fast_.

Rouge went for the rest of the candy corn, and that made Espio pissed. Vector grabbed some cola; then poured it into his glass. After that, Tails and Knuckles attacked him for the cola. I, on the other hand was going to grab the last, remaining cookie. Until..I felt another hand brush mine; to get the last cookie.

_Crap._

* * *

**I'm just the Queen of Cliffhangers aren't I? ;) Hehe, I hope you enjoyed it! And Review:) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooo. So this chap is definitely short. (Sorry to disappoint) But yeah! I was going to wait till tomorrow to post this..but I decided..I will post this today, :)**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

* * *

"A-amy! Can I have the cookie?" Sonic grinned, reaching for it; but Amy slapped his arm. _Hard_.

"No way Sonic!" Amy said, "It's my cookie; not _yours_."

"C'mon, Amy. Do it for _me_." He pleaded.

_I hate when he says that! I fall for that everytime!_

_I guess I'll just threaten him.._

"What about for _my hammer_?" I smirked.

He threw a smug look, "Nice try, but I know you don't have it here.."

"Are you sure, Sonic?" I grabbed the hammer out.

"Shoot.." He handed me the cookie, and I smiled in delight.

_It's so good to be the boss._

_Few moments later.._

"Mmm." I chewed on a mozzarella stick.

I peered over at everyone else. Knuckles and Shadow were picking on Tails; Rouge was talking casually to Blaze; Sonic was giving Silver crap; Vector and Vanilla were sipping on cola; Cream and Cheese were playing patty-cake.

XXX

_15 minutes later..._

"Vanilla?" I questioned.

The rabbit turned to face me, "Yes?"

"Let's play a game; all of us." I smiled. All the attention was on Vanilla and me.

"Any ideas?"

"Hmm..we could play tag!" Cream said cheerfully.

"Chao chao!" Cheese agreed.

"That's _too_ much for me; plus pinky, Shadow, and blue boy will out run us." Rouge said curtly.

"Hmm..true." Cream agreed. Then she frowned.

"How about truth or dare?"

"That's not _too_ bad, but not that." The white bat smacked Knuckles, because he ate her remaining pieces of candy-corn.

"How about crazy eights!" I suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Vanilla exclaimed, "Should I make Sonic go get the deck of cards?"

"Sure! Oh! And make him get Apples to Apples too!" I replied. Sonic gave me an 'evil eye' look, then sprinted off.

* * *

**Huh? _Another_ cliffy? I couldn't resist lol. Anyways, I'm sorry I'm making this go by _really slow_, but I didn't want it to be rushed. ****I might start making the days a bit shorter, but no promises. But yeah, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to make the next chapter longer, no guranteed though. Oh! If you don't know what crazy eights is or Apples to Apples. Look it up. Hehehe. They're fun games. And the reason why I decided to add games into the story, is because it'll make Sonic and Amy bond more; plus they'll bond with the whole crew too!**

**Thank you!**

**I do not own Apples to Apples btw. (I think you knew that XD )**

**And review lol :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eeek. In my opinion, this was kinda a bad. Chap, because I made some of them kind of OOC. And as for the game of crazy eights. Apparently you play with having eight cards. I just found this out yesterday haha. But, I still made it only seven cards in this chapter..so yeah. I do hope you enjoy it..it was a weird chap. XD**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

"I brought 'em!" Sonic had brought two full decks of cards, and Apples to Apples.

"Thank you Sonic!" Vanilla layed the out in the middle.

"Now let's take a vote. Who wants to play crazy eights first?"

Vanilla, Vector, Espio, Blaze, Knuckles, and I rose our hands.

"Okay, Apples to Apples?"

Sonic, Rouge, Shadow, Cream, Silver, and Tails shot up their hands.

"A tie?" Rouge questioned.

"Well..hey wait! Does anyone have a coin?" Vector asked.

"I do.." Shadow handed him a penny.

"Okay..." Vector grinned.

"Heads is..Apples to Apples..and...crazy eights is..tails.." I choked up laughing after Vector said that.

Tails gave me a strange look.

"Okay! Looks like we're playing Apples to Apples first!" He took out the box, and started passing us five red cards. (Because there is _a lot_ of us)

Vanilla drawed out a green card, "The word is Hardworking!"

_Hmmm._

_What would best fit that?_

_I have aliens, cavities, zebras, hiccups, and having a baby.._

_Tehe, having a baby fits this. _

I slammed my card down next to the 'hardworking' card. Sonic had a huge smirk on his face.

_I wonder what card he has.._

Rouge was the last one to put her card down.

"Okay..I'll read them off. Crying, leeches, the dump, my refrigerator, having a baby.." Everyone laughed at that.

"-Potato chips.."

I giggled at that, then Sonic gave me a look.

_So that's Sonic's card.._

"-Toes, throwing rocks, handcuffs, and grocery stores."

_Hmm I wonder what card she'll pick? Pleaaaase be mine._

"I pick having a baby, because that _was_ hardworking!" Vanilla smiled at Cream; which caused her to blush.

"Yes!" I shouted, recieving the card.

"Darn it!" Knuckles crossed his arms.

XXX

Things were rapping up in Apples to Apples. Vanilla, Blaze and Silver have two cards, Cream has three, Espio, Knuckles, Shadow, and Sonic have four, Vector has zero, Rouge and I have three.

"I'm beating _you_, Amy." Sonic grinned broadly.

"By _one_." I said in the same tone.

"Alright..Amy it's _your_ turn." Sonic passed me a green card.

"Okay..so the card is irresistable."

_Well, if I was playing and there was a 'Sonic the Hedghog card', I'd lay that down._

Tails and Vanilla gave me the remaining red cards, "Hmm okay there is fur, garbages, big macs-" I started giggling really loud.

"-Er anyways, Harry potter. Hahhahahahahahahah-" I started chuckling of controll, "Uh then Marilyn Monroe, Ken and Barbie, Barney-"

Knuckles started snickering obnoxiously, like a hyena.

"Uh then there's uh hahah bats-"

I couldn't help but to crack up really hard at that. Sonic, Knuckles, Vector, and I were in a choir of annoying laughter.

"Well I feel insulted now." Rouge frowned.

_I wonder who put bats down?_

"Anyways.." I changed the subject, "Homer Simpson, hotdogs, and Tom Cruise."

"COME ON AMY, PICK BATS!" Shadow shouted slightly, which everyone stared at him, especially Rouge. Which caused him to blush.

"Continue..." He went back to his low voice.

"Uh.. well um I pick um uh big macs-"

"YESSSSSSS! YES! YES!" Knuckles started spinning around in joy, "I WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

Everyone just stared at him while, Sonic and I started cracking up.

_A few moments later.._

"Okay, now that Knuckles is done.." Amy muttered, leaving Knuckles looking a bit reddened.

"We should play some crazy eights!"

"Yes! I'll deal out the cards!" Vanilla nodded, as she shuffled both decks. She handed out us seven cards each. She layed down the card; that is the first card. It was a red diamond five.

"Okay Cream! You go first!" Cream smiled.

(The ordering of turns is Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Sonic, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Espio, Vector and Vanilla.)

_Okay..okay..my cards_

_An ace in a spade suit, diamond and a spade king, club four, diamond jack, hearted ten and nine._

_Darn! No eight! Ughh._

"Amy!" Sonic said, pointing to the deck.

"Oh.." I glanced at the deck, seeing a crisp spaded two.

_Hmm, I'll lay down my ace._

I gently put my ace down onto to the pile.

Silver then layed down a diamond ace, "Yes!"

After that, Blaze put down a diamond ten.

Next, Espio put down a diamond jack.

"Darn it!" Vector grabbed a card from the deck. He got lucky, because it happened to be a diamond three. He pressed it down onto the pile.

Vanilla glanced at her cards, and layed down a diamond six.

"Noooooooo! Dang it!" Knuckles complained; trying to find either a six or a suit of diamonds.

_ten cards later.._

"Yes!" He shouted, slamming the card down.

XXX

Shadow layed down his last card; which was a spaded queen.

"Shadow won..?" Sonic sighed.

"Why yes Sonic." Shadow smirked.

"I did win."

* * *

**Weirdest. Cliff. Yet. Lol. But, I thought it'd be interesting. Anywho, I know this chap was a bit tacky, and odd. And about the Shadow yelling part. I just wanted to make that part a bit funny, and odd for Shadow. Because he's always quieter than others. But I thought I'd show his competitive side, and his feelings for Rouge, lol. Sorry Knouge fans. But yeah, the next chap I'm planning will be better! Plus more Sonamy. There really hasn't been too much Sonamy in this story, and I appologize for that. :/No, they aren't going to be together by like the next chapter, but Sonic will start feel new things. So yeah. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter..and 11 will be up soon. **

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm a load of BS. Lol. Sorry I didn't update right away, but a _lot_ of bad stuff happened. And I am also sorry there hasn't been much Sonamy...**

**I lied. I said in Ch 10, that 'Sonic will feel new things'. Well, I'm a load of crap ahahahahahahaha. But soon he will. *All of you roll your eyes* WHAT? HE will. Trust me. They. Will. Happen.**

**Okay?**

**Okay.**

**Now enjoy..**

* * *

**AMY POV**

* * *

We arrived back at Vanilla's house about two hours ago. I think it's around 8 o'clock. At least Rouge says so, but you never know with her. We're surrounded by a bon fire. Yes, someone thought of this idea. Any guesses? Okay, it was me. I just brain storm lots of stuff, don't I?

Sonic was sitting right next to me, to my suprise. Usually around night time, he'll try to flee away from me, but he just sat next to me; looking completely normal. He even had a content smile. All of us here were sitting on individual blankets. Thank the lord that Vanilla sews 24/7. Okay, maybe 23/7, because she cares deeply about us. Okay, never mind. Back to a different topic.

All of us are aligned in a circle around the fire. I was roasting a marshmallow in the flames. I eventually got it out, and it had a little flame on it. I blew the flame off, and dug my hand into the graham cracker bag, and took one. Then, I took a piece of chocolate and put it between my graham cracker; along with the melted marshmallow on it too, of course.

_Mmm._

Could food ever be taster?

"Amy, could you get me one too?" Sonic asked, blowing of the flames of his marshmallow.

I took a second bite of my s'more, "Sure."

I handed him a graham cracker and two pieces of chocolates. He grinned,"Thank ya Amy."

I nodded, as I took a last bite.

Vanilla arrived back outside with us. She had a cooler; which I assume is filled with bottled water, juices, and soda. She smiled lightly, and put right next to a bag of marshmallows by Rouge.

"Hey, everyone!" Vanilla blushed, as she sat down in between Vector and Espio.

"Hi!" All of us chorused.

"I brought some beverages. Ya know? Just in case if any of you get a bit thirsty." She opened the cooler. Which looks like I expected. Except, maybe a bit more ice than I thought? Ha, oh well.

"Mom..can they all spend the night?" Cream asked randomly as Cheese spun around Vanilla.

"Uh, well..it depends if they want to." She got more nervous as Cheese started circling more vividly.

"Sure." Rouge took an apple juice pouch from the cooler, "Got nothin' else to do. What do you think Shadow?"

All eyes were on him, "I guess."

"Eh, I suppose." Knuckles shrugged. Then took a Chaos Dew.

"I will!" I grinned crookedly.

"Uh..." Espio muttered.

"-Of course we will Vanilla!" Vector covered Espio's mouth.

"Yeah I will!" Sonic nodded.

"Me too!" Tails agreed.

"We will, right Silver?" Blaze asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Wow, a full house tonight!" Vanilla laughed, "Now, I got a bunch of rules to-"

"-Mom!" Cream blushed.

Then she blushed too. "Well I guess not that many..okay. But, one big rule. NO STAINING MY PRECIOUS LIVING ROOM COUCH AND CARPET. BECAUSE ALL OF YOU WILL BE SLEEPING THERE. AND THERE WILL BE BLANKETS PROVIVED" She firmly stated, "And..that's it. Now I'm going to bed."

"Yay!" Knuckles cheered.

Vanilla pointed at him, "Behave Knuckles."

"Yeah Knuckles!" Sonic mimicked as Vanilla went back into the house.

XXX

"Well, Cream. What do you usually do around here?" Rouge examined around the living room.

"Well.." Cream muttered, "We bake cookies, watch movies, watch TV, play truth or dare..not much...ha."

"Let's watch Harry Potter!" Silver exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sonic agreed.

* * *

**Tehe. I couldn't resist another cliff hanger. Golly, I am the best at those. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was kind of bad. But I have a disease right now. Some of us on here catch this. It's called..Writer's Block. *Gasp* WAH! Well..I surely hope you stay tuned for more! PS PS PS PS PS**

**Review.**

**TROLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLO. **

**Or you will be trolled again.**

**Trololo..**

**Too late. You already were trolled..**

**Tehehehehe.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is my longest chapter. And I..thought it was a good chapter. Hahahhaha. But yeah. I DID include a hint of Sonamy in this chapter! Muahahhaha. It's actually more of a Shadouge chapter, but..oh well. And sorry..I did spell a couple words wrong. I think, anyways. Lollllllllzzz enjoy :D**

* * *

**AMY POV (STILL)**

* * *

"Which one? Please not the fifth one! I always cry!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic, Knuckles, and I started to crack up really hard; everyone else glared at him.

His eyes started to tear up a little, "Because Sirius Black dies!"

_Oh._

Well that's understandable.

Awkward...

"OH MY GOD! I DID TOO!" Vector agreed. Everyone glared at him.

"Vector, aren't you sleeping upstairs?" Espio asked sternly.

"Oh..sorry!" He went up the stairs.

"So.." Sonic drifted, breaking the silence, "Which one are we watching?"

An idea popped in my head.

_Dang, am I good._

"Hey how about we take a vote!" I sugguested.

"Yeah!" Cream exclaimed; while almost everyone else nodded.

"Okay so raise your hand for the first one?"

No one rose their hand.

_It's not a favorite of mine, either. Hahaha._

"The second one?"

Silver and Tails rose their hands high. Well Tails is. Silver, well_ was_. That is, until Blaze started to push his arm down.

"The third one?"

Cream and I had our arms shot up for that one.

"Fourth?"

Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge had their hands high up.

"Fifth?"

No one.

"Sixth?"

Shadow and Blaze wanted that one.

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE WATCHING GOBLET OF FIRE!"

"Yes!" Sonic hi-fived Knuckles.

XXX

"Gah!" Voldemort looked so gross..ick..ick..ick..AHHHHHHH!

I accidently held Sonic's hand when I saw that part.

_Holy crap! He's not pushing my hand away!_

"C'MON HARRY!" Knuckles threw popcorn at the TV, "YOU CAN DO-"

"-Calm down, Knuckie. It's just a movie." Rouge smirked, as she took some more popcorn from Shadow.

"Rouge.." Shadow whispered.

Her head turned towards him, "What?"

"Why are you stealing my popcorn?" He took another handful.

"Because, I'm hungry." She smiled.

"Well get your-okay fine! Take some.." He said sternly.

She grinned in reply

"YEAH HARRY! TAKE THAT VOLDEPOO!" Knuckles shouted.

XXX

"Well that was fun." Silver muttered, "But Blaze kept trying to keep me quiet during it."

She blushed slightly, "Well, is it bad I want to hear it?"

He laughed, "Well, I love making fun of Voldemort's nose!"

Everyone laughed.

"Does he even have one?"

"I don't know!" Blaze giggled.

"What should we do now, and what time is it?"

"Hmm..not sure, and Silver-go check the kitchen!" Cream pointed.

"Urghh! It's always me who has to do everything!" Silver moaned.

"It's 11:30.."

"Oh.." Cream muttered, "Well..any ideas?"

_Hmm._

_Looks like I'm out of this._

"Hmm, truth or dare?" Rouge sugguested; creeping a huge smile on her face, turning into a secret smug hovering her face.

_I know what's she's up to. _

You can tell. With her devilish grin, and her staring at her gloves; incently. She _always _does this. She wants to know _everything_. _Every _secret of _every _one.

"Couldn't we do something else?" I asked.

Rouge smirked, "Don't worry; we're not going to make you confess your love to _someone_. It'll be simple questions."

_You say that everytime, Rouge._

"Okay!" Cream broke off some of the tension, "Well-um..do the rest of you want to?"

"I guess." Sonic muttered; looking at me.

knuckles nodded. As a few others did. Tails and I were the only ones who didn't. I guranteed for same reason. I don't want Sonic to think that I'm crazy in love in him. Okay, I of _course_ I still love him. I still dream to be with him, but I want to hide the same immaturity I had when I was twelve. Of course, in a _even more_ meaningful way. Especially, now. Since, he has acted a little different around me. Of course Sonic is still the same old blue hedgehog, that I've known for a good while, but he is a little _off_. It's pretty weird, actually. Before, he used to be more hesistant to do anything to me. He would just kinda brush off any date I requested. Now, he seems a little _nervous_ around me. And he looks at me _a lot_. I don't _just_ mean once for like _two _seconds. I mean several grasps of looks at me; for a _long_ time. I'm pretty sure he just likes being friends with me, but my heart is saying it's because he's feeling different feelings around me. But I deny those lies _everytime._

"Hey, Amy. C'mon! Get into the circle." I glanced over; and well-I went over there. You'll never believe who I sat next to.

_Hear the sarcism. _

Thought so.

"Okay. I go first." Rouge smirked.

_Great..here comes drama._

"Amy. Truth or dare?"

_I knew she'd pick me._

I felt screwed over; if I pick truth, Rouge _will_ ask a question about Sonic. But if I pick dare, I would probably have to..well you know.

"Uhm truth.." I felt myself sicken up.

_Well, I suppose Sonic is bound to find out._

"What was your last romantic dream?" She smirked.

_Well, I don't think I have to say his name._

"Okay, so my last dream. Well, so me and this person went on an escape-to an island. And we were talking, and we confessed our feelings to each other." I looked down at the carpet.

_Well, my life is over._

"Who was it with?" Rouge asked, "You can't lie."

"Fine. It was with Sonic! You happy Rouge?" I put my hands over my face.

_Sonic will never look at me again._

_Ever._

"Well, Knuckles you're next." She grinned at him.

"Um..Shadow..truth or dare?" He muttered quietly.

"Dare." He confirmed.

"Okay..I dare you to massage your fur with butter." Everyone laughed, and Shadow looked a bit disgusted.

But, he did it.

"Ughh.." He smoothed out his arm, irritatedly.

Rouge looked a bit out of it, though. Her eyes were all over Shadow. And it wasn't the flirty glance she always gave Knuckles.

_Hmm._

_I'm totally getting back at her, when it's my turn._

Shadow, also gave her a kind, gentle glace in return, smiling slightly.

"Okay, Espio. Your turn." Cream told him.

He sighed, "Okay..Silver. Truth or dare?"

"Er truth." He smiled.

"Okay..did you really steal five rings from me that one _time_?"

Silver laughed in response, handing him five."Maybe.."

We all chuckled loudly.

"Okay, Tails-you're up!" Cream smiled.

He looked fearful.

_Tails. I know how you feel._

Ha, I still haven't looked at him. _Ever _since well..you know. And, his turn is coming up. Next.

_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

"Okay Shadow..truth or dare?" Sonic asked.

Shadow looked a bit puzzled, "Uh..truth I guess. I don't want any more darn butter on me."

A few of us cackled. "Oh, okay. Shadow," Sonic smirked, "Do you have a _crush_ on anyone?" Sonic said in a teasing voice.

Shadow didn't look at anyone, "No."

Rouge looked a bit bummed; Now I know what you're saying. Why are you paying attention to Rouge? Well to get her back, I'm going to pay attention to every move she makes. So I can get her back.

"Okay, Amy. Your turn to ask." Tails said.

_Amy. C'mon. Now let's get that bat!_

"Okay..Rouge. Truth or dare?" I asked, smiling at her.

_Smirking would be too obvious._

"Dare." She crossed her arms.

_Darn!_

_Wait! Never mind._

_I've got a great idea._

"I dare you..to kiss Shadow...for four seconds." I said.

"Ughh.." Rouge walked a few steps, and kneeled down next to him. His eyes were looking straight into her eyes; then to the ground. He cupped her chin; to lean in more.

"One..two..three...four.." I counted.

They broke apart, and they looked a little bit embarrased. First off, there was butter all over Rouge's face; which made her look sloppy. Then, Shadow looked really fearfull. Rouge, looked more like she was pissed.

"Okay..well I'm beat." Knuckles yawned.

"Yes. We should all go to bed." Tails agreed.

Cream nodded, "Some of us can sleep on the carpet!"

"And couches!" She added. Throwing more pillows she found.

"Okay well, I'm heading to bed." Knuckles grasped a pillow, and his body jumped on the chair; which made it shake a tiny bit.

"Me too." Silver layed down on the ground with his blanket and flower shaped pillow.

"You guys are _party poopers_." Rouge moaned, "It's only barely past one!"

"Well, that's okay. 'Cause I'm too tired to party." I groaned; setting up the blanket and pillow on the ground.

She gave me look, "Uggh."

"Well Rouge, maybe you could watch TV in the family room." Cream sugguested.

"Ah, it's okay. I suppose I need my beauty sleep." She took a pink blanket and a green covered pillow, and plopped down on the ground kind of next to Shadow. Which he had a red patched up blanket, and a yellow covered pillow.

_Few moments later.._

Now everyone is asleep.

* * *

**What a bad ending? Lol. But I didn't really get a hangy feel on this chapter. Well, I didn't want to make this chapter short. I just wanted it to be complete; so then I can concentrate on more Sonamy later on in this story, ya know:)**

**So yeah. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Oh! One more thing! Did any of you notice any, well perhaps _rivalty_ between Rouge and Amy? Well, they are rivals in games, so I decided to throw that in there. And it did showcase Sonamy and Shadouge..so hhahahaa. It works.. (:**

**Ohohohoohoho thanks for reviews!**

**And reading this story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated for a bit, but..here's chapter thirteen! You may like or dislike this chapter..but I'm telling you one thing..there _is_ a certain duo people like together in this chapter..and _just_ those two in this chapter. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

* * *

So it's been _two_ weeks since I told about that dream at Cream's house. Thankfully, Sonic _still_ talks to me. We've hung out several times at the park. He hasn't brought up the dream _once_. Which is weird, but I understand. Sonic isn't the type to talk about romantic things between him and me; if that makes sense. _I_ wonder what he thought about the dream though. It was probably a 'oh god' thought.

_Mhmm._

I know I'm right.

Ugh, I don't know what to do about him though. I _have_ really wanted to ask him to go on a date with me at that new restruant, but It'll make me sound that I like him _even_ more than he suspected! He'll probably think I'm _even_ more obsessed with him! Okay..I am a _little_ bit. What's wrong with that? Hehe.

_A lot._

Oh well.

Still though..I need to find a way to go on a date with him, without really asking him out..

I must have some sort of idea of what to do..

Well, I-

_Wait!_

Of course..I'll make it sound like we're just going out as friends! You know what I mean! Friends bring friends out to eat! Ha, except the only fact that I don't like _him_ as a _friend_. And I have a feeling that if I say we should go out to eat as 'friends', he'll probably ask that darn Tails to come with us again! He must still feel awkward about the whole dream thing, that's probably why we don't hang out alone anymore!

_Gahhhhhh die Tails! _

_Just kidding! Just kidding.._

Ah, I really am going crazy..aren't I?

But I do need to get him alone, and on a date-sort of..

XXX

"So..Sonic.." I muttered looking at the ceiling.

Yes, I've been _alone_ with him at his house. Actually for about twenty minutes and thirty-two seconds, but who's counting right?

He broke out of a dazed gaze at the ground, "Wha?"

I used my pink quills to cover up a slight blush tinging on my face, "Did you want to go out to eat later? As _friends_?" I really _did_ emphasize the friends part of the sentence. Sonic's _so_ oblivious, so it won't really matter.

He looked around, "Sure, like now?"

_Yes! He hasn't brought up Tails..yet._

"Yes!" I squealed a bit too loudly.

_CRAP! He knows I asked him out on a date! NOOOOOOOO my life is over..._

He scratched his quills, "Okay okay, calm down Amy. But, uh where exactly?"

I reddened slightly.

_He did kind of notice._

_My plot is ruined..._

"I dunno, did you want to get ice cream?" I folded my arms across my ribs.

He shrugged casually, "Yeah okay."

I sighed quietly.

_He is so not into me..._

"Should we go now?" I asked; walking towards the door.

"Yep!" He opened the door for me.

XXX

"So that'll be four rings, Sonic!" Vector's voice called out.

_Hmm. Who knew he worked at Chaos Ice cream-yo._

"Hold on." Sonic dugged coins out of his glove.

"Here.."

"Nice seeing you two on a date!" Vector laughed, as he handed me a vanilla cone.

I reddened, and Sonic grinned slightly, "Nah, we're going as friends. Right Amy?"

_That's not what I had in mind!_

"Right.." I muttered.

Vector handed Sonic his cherry dipped ice cream cone, "Well, then have a nice day! Thanks!"

Sonic took a bite out of his cone, "Man is it hot out here!"

I nodded, "It is.."

"You wanna go out..over by the shade?" He pointed over to the big maple tree.

"Okay!" I smiled, and jogged over to the tree; taking a _huge_ bite of my ice cream.

"So uh..Amy.." Sonic murmured.

"Yes Sonic?" I glanced at him.

_I'm trying not to giggle really loud._

I probably look like an idiot right now. I bet I have the biggest smile on my face.

"Did you _really_ bring me here to go on a date with you?" I feel like a balloon that's been popped.

_Holy crap! Is he really reading my mind?_

_Oh my god! What should say?  
_

_Should I be honest?_

"Uh.." I looked around at the trees.

_Is this really happening? _

Man, I feeling like _bawling_ right now. Sonic's figured out that I have a _huge_ crush on him. Okay, he's know for like _ever_. But he knows now again! Gah. I tried _so_ hard to be tame and calm around him-for weeks! And it _almost_ seemed like he had at least a little bit of feelings for me! Only in my dreams I guess..

"Amy?" Sonic questioned.

_Man, I have a HUGE knot in my stomach now..he really does want an answer.._

"Fine. I did." I said firmly.

"Amy, you know that I don't feel that way." Sonic replied icily.

* * *

**One word. Ouch. Sorry, Amy. And sorry to you guys! But did you _really_ think I was going to pair them up _that_ quick? The reason why I made that happen, is so then Amy could _still_ feel the feelings she's feeling about him-hurt. Why else would she try to be calm as possible around him? And then the reason why I made Sonic act a _bit_ cold about it is so then, he'll feel bad. And then _develop_ evenmore feelings for Amy. That he didn't know he had. So yeah. Sorry to disappoint, but I kind of wanted Amy to experience it again. But still have some sort of hope that they'll be together some day.**

**Btw, one more thing! Thanks to the people that have been reviewing this story, reading this story, just looking at this story! It always makes me feel so happy! :3 **

**And..I have a bit of a spoiler for the next chapter. DO NOT READ IF YOU WANT TO BE SUPRISED********************

***There will be an argument between Sonic and Amy-**

***It might be in Sonic's POV**

***Another fun event may happen!**

**Thanks for everything!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gah, I hope you aren't disappointed for the wait and/or this chap. This chapter is okay, but I wish I would have had a better argument between Sonic and Amy..but yeah. I couldn't think of a better one. And/or one that wasn't _too_ offensive to Amy. But anyways, this chap, yet _again_ focuses on Sonic+Amy. So..I hope you enjoy ^.^**

* * *

**SONIC'S POV**

* * *

_Wow._

Sonic thought to himself after he thought about what happened earlier between him and Amy...

_Flashback.._

"You don't?" She asked as she moved her quills back.

I nodded, "I-I'm sorry but I-"

"-So I was wrong then." She cut me off, " Because, I _thought_ you did. _At least _a little bit. Because you acted a little _different _around me. Don't _deny_ it. I saw those glances you gave me, how nervous you were around me. And how much _nicer_ you were around me. Not that you were mean or anything but-"

"-Sorry to cut you off." I interrupted her.

"-Did you listen to any words _I _just said!?" She tensed up.

"Well yeah I-"

"AUGHHH!" Amy screamed, as she chased me down; picking up..oh god.

_Amy has the hammer._

"A-amy. I'm sorry but I only like you as a friend!" I ran a little bit harder.

"_Well_, I'm sure you'll like my _hammer_ as a friend as well..."

"Amy.." I stopped, and she stopped too. Her hammer was hanging onto her left hand.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like you. Why can't you understand that?!"

Her face turned a burning red, flamming up like a fire. "Sonic. I have got that through my head. _WHY _can't you admit that you like me?!"

"Because I _don't_." I stated firmly, "Why can't _you_ get that through _your_ head?"

After that, she stormed off.

I didn't do _nothing_ about it.

END OF FLASHBACK.

_Man, I feel so bad._

"Hey Sonic!" Tails smiled as he took a seat in the living room.

_Crap._

"H-hi Tails! Fancy-y seeing you here!" I sputtered as I looked at the ceiling.

"So how's your day been?" He asked, "Mine was _great_!"

"G-great Tails! It was the best day ever!" I laughed nervously.

"Ooh, I gotta go on a run!" I sprinted away from the door.

_Man, he's nuts._

Tails thought to himself.

_I'm running..I'm running...I'm running..I'm running- crap is that-?_

He spotted a blab of pink over there.

_Is that-_

_Oh._

Sonic took another glance at the pink flowers.

_For a minute there I thought that was-_

_SONIC! Snap out of it! _

_You said it yourself, that you don't have feelings for her!_

_So stop thinking about her!_

Yes. I got to..

I entered a path in the valley, which I knew myself was a mile long. There it stood golden green, with multiple small hills, filled with sunlight; which gleamed back at the yellow sun. I ran dow the most steep hill swiftly, and then I took on another valley.

_Man this is fun._

_I wonder if Amy-_

_WOAHH! Amy?! _

_Why am I thinking about her again?_

I stopped, and sat down.

_Well I feel sorry for her, that's why!_

XXX

"Hmph!" Amy cleaned off her gray table.

_I don't need Sonic!_

She started to scrub off _even _harder.

_There._

The table sparkled back at her, smiling.

_Now it looks good._

I walked over to one of my windows, and started to clean off the dirt, covering the window. I finished cleaning it, and then I looked down at my rag.

_Ick._

My rag is _covered_ in dirt, and it looks _disgusting._

_Not as disgusting as a certain hedgehog, who I shall not name!_

Amy grunted at the thought of him.

_Ugh._

XXX

"Cream?" I answered the phone.

"Yes." She replied.

"So, uh what did you want?" I asked curiously.

"Well..my mom's birthday is coming up! And I wanted to throw a suprise party! So, uh did you want to come?!" She requested.

_Man! What am I going to do about the whole 'Sonic' thing?_

"Uhm uh sure. When is it?" I replied.

"Friday." Crap.

_That's in four days!_

"So, um who's all coming?" I questioned.

"Well.." Cream drifted off, thinking, "Okay you, Knuckles, Tails, Charmy, Espio, Marine, Blaze, Shadow, Silver, Vector, myself, Rouge, and Sonic.."

"SONI- I mean, what time do you want me to arrive?" I laughed nervously.

"Around three." Cream stated, "Well thanks Amy! And oh! Could you come over to my house thursday? To plan it out?"

"Sure." I smiled, "What time?"

"One. Well see you then , Amy!" Cream hung up.

_Well this'll be awkward.._

* * *

**Muahaha. Amy and Sonic..**

**Especially at Sonic!**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter! And sorry if it was a bit disappointing, but..yeah.**

**Lol review if you want to :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'M BACK. IN BLACK. Yes. I'm back, after a _loooong _last update. Yesh. Now before I make excuses, sorry I made you wait so long. :( But I do hope that you like this chapter! It's a bit short, but it's definitely a good filler for the next coming up chapter ; VANILLA'S SUPRISE PARTAY!**

**:3 Enjoyy.**

**P.S. I updated this almost at one in the morning. **

**(Actually passed 1:00 O'clock now..well at least in my country)**

* * *

_Oh what's the use?_

Amy paced back and forth.

_There's really no point into going to Vanilla's suprise party._

I sat down on one of my couches, and layed lazily.

_I mean, I ruined everything between Sonic and me!_

_He's no longer in my life!_

Wait. Yes he is?

But still..

And the rest of the gang doesn't even know what happened. Which they should. Well _maybe_ not Rouge, but still.

_**Thump. Thump.**_

"Uh who is it?" I muttered, sluggishly getting up from the coutch.

"Knuckles." A voice muttered.

I walked quick to the door twisting it, "You're not-"

_Sonic? __What's he doing here?_

XXX

**SONIC'S POV **

"Uh can we talk?" I ruffled my quills.

Amy glanced at me with a a puzzled look.

"Why-"

"-Amy." I cut her off, "You _know_ why."

Her forehead wrinkled, giving her an angry expression, "Fine. Let's sit out in the _back._"

"So how have ya been?" I said, changing the subject ; hoping she'd catch onto my drift.

"Fine." She said monotonely, "Let's sit down on the rug."

The rug has many colors on it. First of all, it has a tribal print going on ; with colors red, brown, green, and orange sticking out on it indivivdually.

"Amy. I'm sorr-"

"-No. I am. I'm the one who decided to make a mistake, and tell you how I felt." She interrupted.

You could tell that she still looks hurt from what happened. Her eyes once shined a facisinating green, now show a dull coloration.

She frowned slightly, looking down at the rug, "I really thought you liked me."

_I can't believe what I'm considering to say.._

"It's not that I don't feel the same." I said looking at the tree next to us, "I do somewhat, I guess. But I don't feel ready to start a relationship with anyone. I know that I've said that a lot, but's it's _true_. And I feel like if I was in a relationship, that I wouldn't really have enough time to spend with you, or anyone in that matter."

Amy nodded slightly, seeming like she's agreeing with what I'm saying, "Will you ever feel ready for a relationship?"

"I might." I smiled, "But if it's not with you doesn't mean you're a bad choice, Amy. But, there are guys out there that would probably give you the time of the day way more than I do."

"But I don't care if you wouldn't spend every minute with me." Her eyes grinned.

"But I care, "I replied looking at the sky, "So uh, do you forgive me then?"

"I guess." She laughed.

"So now we're cool?" I asked, as I stood up.

"I'm _the_ only cool one." She teased.

"And Amy you _are_ a good choice. Any guy would kill to be with you." I stated.

"I'll believe it when _you_ say it." She blushed.

"You never give up, do you?" I asked, chuckling.

"Nope." Amy laughed.

* * *

**Dawwhh. Sonic..?..!?..!? Be my boyfriend? Trololo, anyways I hope you did like this chappy! Because I thought it was cute. But it did miss a bit of description, and stuff. But oh well! Thank you SO MUCH to everyone whom has either reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I really do feel happy seeing all the happy support! :'') Thanks again! And hopefully I do update before school starts! (September fifth, but hopefully earlier than that!)**


	16. Chapter 16 (part one of the party)

**Holy crap. This is my longest chapter. Lol hey! Well, I was going to update tomorrow right around 7pm. But..I was really excited for you guys to see this chapter! It's definitely longer than my other previous ones. By a _long_ shot. And it's one of my favorite chappies so far this story. (I think my favorite might be chapter three) But uhmmm yeah. And this chap will be cut into two. Buut enjoyy :):):):):):):)**

* * *

**AMY'S POV**

* * *

So everything went well when all of us (Except Vanilla of course) planned out the whole suprise party for Vanilla. Cream seemed _really_ excited for it. She decked out on the decorations for Vanilla, with her own money she earned at the Plaza ; Where she works as a waitress, and occasionally a cashier. Cream also has boughten some food, that we're going to bring tomorrow for the 'suprise'.

Tomorrow we're all coming at three. Which is a couple hours off of when she gets off work. But what we're going to do is bake her a cake. A white kind. Thankfully Cream can bake, so we're helping her out with that. Then, we're ordering a few pizzas. We are also including some chips and salsa. And we're also making snicker salad, because that's Vanilla's favorite desert.

After all of us are done making all the food, (And setting it up) we're all gonna gather some streamers and baloons and put them all over the place. And after that, we are going to hang up the huge banner that says 'happy birthday.' Next, we're all going to turn off all the light, and hide until she get's inside.

It's still such a relief to me that Sonic and I are speaking to each other again. So then it wouldn't have been so awkward. Everyone would've thought something was going on. But thankfully we just went on casually, with a couple of smirks from the gang on occasion.

I'm also pretty happy about the things he said to me the other day. I really hope he _did_ mean them, because I held onto _every_ word.

XXX

"Okay! Who wants to help out with the frosting!" Cream shouted, holding up a spoon.

Charmy and I walked over there.

"Sure Cream!" I smiled widely.

She had everything layed out in a long line. The vanilla extract, butter, milk, and powdered sugar.

"Okay, Charmy! Could measure half a teaspoon of vanilla extract?!" Cream threw in some milk in the blender.

He nodded, and threw in some vanilla extract.

I put in the last scoop of powdered sugar.

Cream smiled, "Thanks! And oh! Amy?!"

I nodded, "What?"

"Could you set the blender on 'medium', and make sure it blends until it looks 'fluffy'? I have to go make the call for pizza!" She sprinted to her phone, "Thanks Amy!"

_The only problem is that I don't know what 'fluffy' looks like..._

I set it to medium, and watched the whisk mess around with all the ingredients.

Then I decided to just kinda observe everyone.

Charmy's sitting down on the couch with Espio, Shadow and Sonic are arguing about who's a faster runner, Rouge is watching the oven, (To check on the cake) Cream's on the phone, and Vector and Espio are talking by the bathroom. Then Tails is eating some chips from the chip bowl.

_Ah..I think it might be done now._

Oh..

The frosting looked like your average every day frosting. Except of course, more fancier looking that the ones you buy at the market.

I quick took a giant metal spoon, and took a scoop from the frosting.

_Ohhhhhhhhh myyyyyyyyy goddddddddddd..._

_Nummy._

I took another spoonful of it, and Sonic shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Amy!" Cream grinned, snatching _my_ spoon.

"C-Cream hey!" I smiled, "Well the frosting is done."

"I notice that." She laughed, "Thanks for finishing that for me."

She handed my spoon back!

"Oh! The pizza's comin' in an half hour!"

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

"Hey Cream!" Rouge smirked, "The cake's done."

The ivory bat set the cake out on the stove, with a couple of hand mitts underneath it.

Cream slightly sprinted towards the oven, "Thanks Rouge!"

Rouge shrugged, "Anytime."

"And could any of you get out the sprinkles, frosting, and _that_ black tube of icing?" Cream asked politely.

"Sure!" Tails got off his seat, smiling.

He went up to one of the cupboards, that's filled with tons of decorating stuff. He snacthed the sprinkles and the icing Cream wanted.

Cream squealed excitedly, "Thank you Tails! And thanks so much to everyone else! Mom will _l_ove it!"

We all are gathered around the cake at the moment, frosting up the cake. With butter knives. (Well Cream's using a spatula!)

Cream, with her spatula took a large dip from the frosting, and plattered it on the top of the cake. As soon as she did that, everyone joined in. Sonic took small scoops from it each time, and aimed more towards the bottom of the cake. While Knuckles on the other hand, took huge dips in the frosting. And targeted toward the rims of the cake. Shadow was really messy with it. He took large amounts of it, and jabbed it thickly into the cake. Even Cream had to tell him to be more careful with the cake. Thankfully he was, but he's still being rowdy with it. Now Vector on the other hand was the opposite.

He suprisingly took very trivial amounts of it. Knuckles was pretty normal with it. Tails was smilar to Vector, but took more. And Charmy didn't really do much. Espio was also average with it. I was slightly sloppy with it. Rouge was good with it. Her lines on the cake were very sleek. You could definitely tell the difference between her lines and Shadow's. Cream's frosting work was the most notable. Her frosting lines were smooth like butter, and were just finished off the last bit of the cake. She smiled at the it. It's for sure _not_ perfect looking, but it looks suitable for a birthday party. And it does actually look pretty good. Better than what I'd do with it.

Cream had a sunny expression on her face, but she frowned slightly, "Is it okay if _I _do the icing part?"

"Of course." Tails smiled at her, having a slight pink tint on his face.

Some of us nodded in agreement.

She returned her bright appearance, "Thank you!"

She squirted some of the icing and started on it. The letters were big and written in a slight cursive form. She finished the last of it with a '!' at the end. Its says 'Happy birthday Vanilla!'

"Do you like it?"

I grinned, "Of course Cream! It looks great!"

She beamed, "Thanks guys."

The last part we did with the cake is the sprinkling. They are tiny little circles in multiple colors. (Looks kind of like confetti sprinkles) And we all took turns using it.

_**KNOCK. KNOCK.**_

Her calm eyes blasted into shock, "Oh no.."

"Amy answer the door!"

I sprinted over to door. "Uhm who is it?"

"Oh Silver! Stop whining!" The lavender cat opened the door, "Me and Silver, silly. Who else?"

I smiled, "Well, it could be Vanilla."

Silver nodded, "Yeah, Blaze."

She tapped him, "Grow up." Then she grinned.

He smiled back at her, "I already did."

"Well.." I muttered, "I'm going to tell everyone that you two have arrived!"

I jogged quickly over to Cream, pointing at Silver and Blaze.

"They-y're here!" I yelled excitedly.

"Hey!" Pretty much everyone said.

"Well, what did you two _do_ that made you guys _so_ late?" Rouge smirked.

Blaze seemed totally oblivious to what she meant, and Silver rolled his eyes, slightly turning pink.

"Well we brought this.." He pointed to the teal bowl.

"What is that?" Charmy asked, tucking his arm behind him casually.

"Popcorn!" Silver exclaimed, a little offended.

"That's what took you so long?" Vector scoffed.

"AHAHAHAHAHA."

He fell on the floor, laughing.

Silver looked embarrassed, "Well-"

"-Silver." Blaze cut him off, "Burned the microwave.."

"Hey you said to leave it in there for ten minutes!" Silver shot back.

She blushed, "Yeah.."

Vector, once again began literally choking on laughter. He even kicked Knuckles when he was laughing.

"Who taught you to make popcorn?" Silver muttered.

"Marine.." She frowned.

"You took advice from her, why?" Silver started to shake his head in disbelief.

"Well uh-"

"-Blaze! You knew she can't cook! She burned down Eggman's restruant!? What makes you think she can make popcorn?!"

She's about as red as that echidna over there, "I-I don't know.."

"Cream!" Tails shouted.

She broke out of a blank stare, "What?"

"Check the time, we have _two_ minutes to hide!"

_Hide in two minutes? Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

**_A few moments later..._**

"Okay, let's all hide." Cream whispered.

Now it's pretty dark in here.

So I'm hiding behind one of the chairs in the kitchen next to Vector.

_Ugh. Why doesn't he ever shut up?_

I heard a slight click noise, and a thud that sounded like a door.

_Oh noodles! She's here!_

"Wow it's so dark in here." Vanilla said.

"CREAM!" She shouted, " Why are all the-"

Shadow quick turn on the kitchen light.

"SUPRISE!" We all popped out of our hiding spots.

She opened her mouth into an 'o' shape, and it turned eventually into a pretty grin, "Wow."

She looked around the whole kitchen, smiling at the decour of food.

"Did you guys make this for me?"

We all nodded, while some of us smiled.

She beamed happily, "Thank you all so much!"

Some of us chourused, "Your welcome!"

"Alright." She smiled, "Let's eat."

We all followed to the table. And took a stack a plate.

_**KNOCK. KNOCK.**_

Cream ran over there, reaching for her rings in her pocket. She snatched the door open, and she and a black pig swapped for the coins.

"Thank you." The black pig smiled, going to her board. To deliver more pizzas. (Well I think)

Vanilla looked even _more_ happy if that was possible.

"I-I can't believe.." She trailed off, amazed at everything. The appearance of the house. The appearance of the food. Her eyes were with no doubt were enjoying it all.

Cream set all three of the pizzas on the kitchen counter, so the four could have more room to eat.

Cream gave her mother a giant hug.

"I can't ever thank you guys enough.." She smiled.

She got from her seat, "_And thank you_ for buying pizza."

She got up from her wooden chair, and walked over to the counter. The counter has two sinks, a mixer, a blender, a toaster, a knife set on it. The counters were also a greenish-gray granite, as well as the table. Which is covered with tons of food at the moment.

So now we're all in a single long line. Vanilla, of course is first person in line. She grabbed one slice of pepperoni pizza, then anothe of cheese. After that she grabbed another plate and filled it with her personal favorite, snicker salad. She also put on the popcorn Silver and Blaze brought, chips and a little bit of salsa. Next it's Espio's turn. He took two slices of pepperoni pizza. And also walked over to the table, grabbing another plate. He filled that plate half way full of chips, a fifth of it of salsa, and the rest of the plate with popcorn. Now it's Cream's turn to pick out what she wants. She dug into the box, and snatched two slices of cheese pizza. She layered them out on her plastic plate. After that, she went over to the table to pick out another plate and filled it with a tiny portion of everything. (Except the cake, because you know why. We gotta wait for that!)

Now its Silver's turn to pick up what he wants to eat. He decides to pick two slices of pineapple pizza. Then he also dumped a _bunch_ of snicker salad on his other plate.

_Haah, my turn._

So I decided to pick two slices of cheese pizza. One of the slices I picked is cheesier and bigger than the other slices, then the other one is more of a petite size. I pretty much always do that when I have ordered pizza. I'm quite not sure why. After that I grabbed another plate. I took the giant spoon from the snicker salad bowl, and took two small scoops of it. Which filed the plate about one fourth of the way. Next, I filled my plate with tons of chips and salsa. And a _teeny_ bit of popcorn, because I didn't want Silver to feel bad!

I took seat out in the living room on one of the couches. I figured I could, conssidering Silver's sitting in the living room. On the chair. I took a seat on one of the taupe couches. I set both my plates on the tiny glass table in front of me.

**_A few moments later.._**

"Make a wish!" Silver muttered.

Blaze elbowed him, giving him a 'look'.

Vanilla blowed out the candles, smiling,"Let's dig in."

She walked over to one of the drawers, and pulled out a giant bread knife.

She split the cake in twenty individual squares. She took one of the left over plates, and placed her slice of cake on the plate.

* * *

**Gahhh. I knowwwwwwwww. This is a bad cliff hanger. (Well kinda) But still! I left the rest of the party hanging XD**

**But trust me! This party isn't over yet. The reason why I cut this off, is because I work better with shorter chapters...and it would of been a honkin' huge chap. Lolllls I'm not used to huge chapters. But I would've took forever to publish this chap, so for that reason..I spilt em' :P But uhhhm yeah. So hopefully I do update soon. I kind of want to before school, but we'll see! I should be able to thouuugh :)**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, keep them up ;)**

**But really, thanksssssssss.**

**And see you soon :D**


	17. Chapter 17 (aka ch 16 pt 2)

**:/ Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. *sighs* School. (In case if you're wondering..I'm a sophomore) The only good thing about school this year is that, I'm actually doing good in my classes. Usually I get B's C's and D's. [I do, however get an A in gym X) ] But yeah, and I'm also trying to get in shape before skiing starts.. (whick idk if I'm doing...) So I have been busy. I also have been really nervous about writting this chapter. No, Sonic and Amy are NOT getting together in this chapter...but I did want to hint it a bit, aka foreshadow it.. (damn English class lolzzzz)**

**Btw, I've been asked if I am a girl or boy...**

**Well..I'm a girl. Lols.**

**Ha, yeah. Well I hope I don't disappoint anyone in this chapter..because well..idk. Hahaha X)**

**Btw..um I forgot to look up what Vector's ice cream shop was...but...you'll get my drift...**

**Oh, and also...this is kind of a short chapter..btw...**

**But, I wanted to work on some more Sonamy..but there is Silvaze in this chapter!**

* * *

"Vanilla..here!" I handed her my gift.

Vanilla gaped, "Wha-"

"-Anytime." I interrupted.

"Come on..." Charmy bursted, "Open it."

She gently took off some of the wrapping paper, and it revealed her gift. A set of spatulas, Bath & Body Works set, (which is in 'Warm Vanilla Sugar') and a gift certificate to Vector's ice cream shop.

"Thank you." She smiled, "But you didn't have to.."

"But we did." Knuckles joked.

"Yes." Sonic grinned, winking at me.

I reddened slightly, "Uh huh. There's a card too."

Her eyes widened, "Sorry, excuse my manners."

She was digging through the wrapping paper, until she finally found the card burried under it. All of us made the card together. Homemade. It has a huge drawing of vanilla extract, and it was put on a white piece of paper. Made into a card shape. Inside of the card, has all of our signature's on it. You could tell who's is who's because we all decided to use it in different colored pens. Like Sonic's is in blue. Mine is in pink, well you get the point. And on the back of the card...there is nothing.

She smiled at all of us, "Thanks again."

XXX

"Come on, Vanilla! Whack it harder!" Knuckles chanted.

We were playing that one game where you wack this thing, and candy comes out. (**A/N : Pinyata? I forgot lol**) She gave it her all, and hit it one last time. A bunch of little candies fell all over the place, including her head and her bunny ears.

She gave us a wry smile, while making her hand into a thumbs up.

"Can I have some?!" Charmy begged.

Silver shook his head, "Charmy. Learn to ask your manners."

Blaze snorted, "You didn't have manners at _that_ age."

"Yes I did."

"No.." She muttered, "I remember. You used to always steal my chaos rings."

"In fact.." Knuckles muttered, "He _still _does."

Espio and Knuckles glared him.

"He owes me five." Espio layed out his hand.

"Ten." Knuckles laughed.

Blaze smirked, "See...?

"Blaze! You were the same way!" Silver protested, whining slightly.

"Nuh uh." She crossed her arms, "Prove it."

"Hmm, I remember that one time you stole my Nintendo 64!"

"One time!"

"No! Then another, no wait! This week! You stole my gum!"

"Okay...two." She murmured, "But really? Who cares about gum?! Besides _you_."

Silver frowned, "Well you seemed to care when I stole _your_ chocolate!"

"Well any girl would _be _pissed if anyone stole their chocolate."

"Your point?"

"My point is- is that you _steal things_."

"W-what?" He sputtered, "It's not like I steal the bank. And you _steal_ things too!"

"Not as much as you!" She smiled slightly.

"Wha-"

"You guys fight like a married couple." Knuckles interrupted.

Everyone bursted out laughing, besides Blaze. _Even _Silver was laughing along with it.

"What?" She gasped. "We do not!"

"We do too." Knuckles mimicked along with it.

* * *

**Yikes. This is short. Well I hope you guys liked it! Tehehhehhehehehhehehehehhehe hehhe**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lols, hey. Well I decided I would update a bit early, but um..I kind of want to now, since the last chapter is done. *sighs relief* But now, we'll focus on the core of Sonamy a bit more. (lols rymes :P) But yesss. Now, it will still go slow. But um btw, I forgot to mention that I am getting around to being done with this story. Like halfway...lols..**

**I know...this is a looooong story. I actually quite like long stories. *cough* *cough* Harry Potter..**** *cough* **

**I actually don't plan to make a HP story on here, because I'm quite bad at writing it... (incase if you're wondering..)**

**But I do plan on making some Mario ones!**

**( Daisy x Luigi! 3 )**

**But I will be making more Sonamy stories on here, too.**

**Maybe a sophomore story to this one. More mature, kind. Where Amy's not as...teeny-bopper. And Sonic's a bit more mature. I was thinking about making one about where Sonic and Amy are together for a couple years, then break up, and have lingering feelings for another. It would be in both POV'S. Sonic would have more POV's in that one.**

**Or.. I was thinking about making a High School one!**

**Not neccasairly about one main character. More everyone. Like, you know how in Glee, Degrassi, etc. it's about one character in an episode. Like that, where it focuses on their problems. But there will be Sonamy!**

**Or...I was thinking about making a story with deleted scenes from each story I have!**

**Like missing moments, that you don't see.**

**Or all three!**

**But, I still have to focus on this, and my other two... (I'm a little bit more lenient on the shadouge one I have, because I want it the most in character, because most stories I read about shadouge are too..gross. And I hate how they portray them most of the time..)**

**But uhh yeah! Tell me if you want to see any stories like that in the future.**

**Oh...I forgot I was even..**

**yeahh..sorry.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy it.**

**You know this chap..**

**trololololololololo...trololololololololo...trololololollololoo...**

**(sorry I had to..)**

* * *

"Amy!" Sonic said.

"What!?" I thrusted my hips slightly, holding up the cyan chaos emerald higher.

"Give...it...back..." He attempted to grab, but I once again was able to pull it higher, with out him reaching it.

"No." I smirked deviliciously.

"Well.." Sonic grinned, "I'm going to get it."

"Not if I run!" I went full out into a quick sprint, with annoying tree branches flapping on my quills, making them covered in crushed, grated, leaves.

Sonic caught up to my speed easily, "You must of forgot that I am the _fastest_ thing alive."

I gulped.

_Crap...crap...crap.._

_RUN QUICKER, AMY...COME ON, HE'S CATCHING UP!_

I somehow was able to go at least a bit faster, which lead me up a bit further across to the field.

"Is that all you got, _Rose_?" He was once again on my opposing side.

I smiled wryly, "Not yet."

"Really? Because I think you're a _bit_ tired."

"Getting a bit cocky, huh?"

"Well.." He shrugged, grinning lopsided, "Whatever _you_ want to call it."

I sprinted towards the flowers, which Sonic fell slightly behind, "I call it..you getting a bit hot headed."

He held a smug, devious look, as he once again advanced up to my level, "I think it's _you_ who is!"

I gasped sarcastically, "NO!"

He grinned, "Yes.."

He reached for the emerald swiftly, but I tapped his hand somewhat hard. He grimanced slightly, "Amy, never knew you could hit _that_ hard. I thought you could only do that with that hammer of yours."

"I could do a lot of things you _don't know_ about." I said in an ardent tone.

He nodded, while smirking, "Whatever you say."

When I wasn't looking at him, he once again attempted to snatch the emerald from me.

"Tough love, Sonic." I bursted faster in speed, which made him even more behind.

_Jeez, how does he not get tired from running?_

XXX

"Well, Amy. You did great today." Sonic commented, but then leered at me, "But..I got the emerald."

I folded my arms across my chest, "So?"

He frowned slightly, "Huh?"

I grinned, "I knew you were going to win, anyways. After all, you are the _fastest_ thing alive."

"Why yes I am."

"There goes your ego again." We both laughed loudly, as Tails joined us in the living room, smirking at us.

"What's going on guys?" Tails asked curiously, still continuing to have a smug look.

Sonic shrugged, "Oh, we just got home from a run, that _I_ beat her it."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, whatever."

Tails chuckled, "Are you sure you two were _running_?"

"Well of course." Sonic sputtered suprised.

"Well, we were but-"

"-But..what, Amy?" Tails cut me off.

I gulped.

_Tails! You always do this to me! Gahhhhhhhh._

"Well see that emerald over there-"

"-Yeah the emerald I _stole_ from you, you mean?" Sonic smirked.

"-Anyways-well, he wanted that emerald, so I sprinted. And that's how we ran."

"Uh huh." Tails said skeptically.

"We did!"

He still looked like he wasn't buying it, but he went with it, "Okay."

"So like how did Sonic catch it?" Tails asked.

"Yeah _Amy_." Sonic muttered, "How did _he_ catch it."

_God I feel like slapping him right now._

"Well _Sonic, _by like the millionth time reached for it, and got it. You got _lucky, _though."

"Sure, Amy." Sonic disagreed, "You just said you knew _I _was going to win."

"I never said that." I lied, not looking at him.

"Uh huh."

"Whatever, Sonic. You know you got lucky, after all I do hit _quite_ hard, huh?"

"Wait, _she _hit _you_?" Tails bursted out laughing.

Sonic avoided both our gazes, "Well, sort of."

"And _you_ thought it hurt?"

"Well kinda. She learned from that hammer of her's!"

"Excuses, excuses." I linked an arm around him, "You'll never learn, will you?"

"Guess not." Sonic scoffed, but then grinned at both of us.

* * *

**What a 'friendly' chapter, huh? Well, this was definitely wasn't the most important chapter, but I felt building the friendship was for sure benefical. Because, unless you're in a movie, you usually don't fall in love right away- oh never mind, Amy did. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA. Lol. But you know what I'm saying? I don't think that Sonic would want to jump right into a relationship if he didn't know them, right? (I think? lolzz) So I feel it is important to add a few chaps like this. But, there was a teeny-tiny hints in this chap :)**

**But yeah.**

**Thanks again for the reviews so far! (Keem 'em up, lol)**

**And tell me if I should make one of those stories that I had in mind making! **

**Byyyyyyyyyyyye X)))**


	19. Chapter 19

**Teheh hi guys. Well, I'm back again. And this chapter there is very few moments of sonamy, like the last one. (not as many though)Btw, I just wanted to say, thank you for all the reviews so far on this story! [and my other ones] It really means a lot to me that some people have stuck to it for that long..haha.**

**But here's the chap! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**(still) Amy's POV**

* * *

Oh how nice it is to be bundled up on the couch, with the news going on. Plus, with a cup of coffee, sitting on my glass table. Everything is going quite nicely, through out the last month. The weather is getting a lot warmer. Oh, and Eggman hasn't bothered us in awhile. To add it all up, Sonic and I are hanging out a _lot_. I don't mean once a month getting together's, I mean once a week, at _least_. Usually more though. And sometimes, it's just Sonic and me hanging out. No Tails talking about projects. No nagging Charmy. No Knuckles, making fun of us. _Just_ Sonic and me. He's been really casual around me. I remember a few years ago when I was more immature I would annoy him a lot, and make him feel uncomfortable around me. Now, he treats me like _everyone else. _I always smile about one of the great events last month.

Sonic hugged me. Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog HUGGED Amy Rose. Sonic! I remember my face fired up when he said that I could hug him. Yes, I _did_ ask him. And he was _fine_ with it.

_SONIC FINE WITH ME HUGGING HIM?!_

_Since when?_

I started to laugh silently, about that until I saw what was happening on the news.

A cat was talking in a deep, loud, in a somewhat vibrato toned voice. 'Have you seen this man?' He said. I snorted at first, as soon as I saw who it was.

_Eggman?_

I gaped widely at the screen, until Eggman's picture disappeared.

I pretty much watched the rest of the whole thing about Eggman. He apparently destroyed Chaos City into bits, and is now no where to be found at the moment.

_Unless Sonic-_

Wait a minute.

_SONIC!_

I sprinted towards the door, and started to run towards Sonic's house. I gained speed at each block.

In quick, speedy time, I reached to his house at a good pace. I literally had to skid my shoes obnoxiously to stop I was running _that_ fast. I sort of just laughed it off, and jogged up the steps.

_Amy time to be serious._

I pounded at the door.

_SONIC COME ONE. ANSWER ME._

I glanced at the door knob fast to see if he was getting the door. At first, it seemed like no one was there, but then I saw the golden door knob twist and turn in different directions.

"A-Amy. What are you doing here?" Sonic said tiredly, scratching his spikes cooly.

His eyes were having a hard time staying open, but it seemed like he was trying his best to keep awake.

I was breathing hard for awhile, then I eventually answered.

"SONIC! Didn't you hear the news?" I asked dramaticly.

He opened his eyes slightly more, but they still appeared erratic, "Huh, what news?"

My mouth went wide open.

_What?_

How could he not know that?

"Eggman is back. Well, he was in Chaos City, then he recked it. Now, I am not sure where he is."

Sonic eyes shot up as if someone threw water at him, "He is?"

I nodded, "Yep."

"Hmm. Well, he's probably hanging around here somewhere." He shrugged.

I was sort of mad about how untense Sonic was taking this. He was just sitting there, as if it wasn't that big of a deal. Like if Eggman was just easy to beat or something. Which, yes. He can be. But, sometimes he's a bit of a challenge. It's just still so odd to me that Sonic isn't like 'hey Amy, lets solve a plan'. That's how he is most of the time. Not just sitting there!

_Gahhhhhh._

I put my hands on his arms, which caused them to tense up slightly. "How can you be so calm about this? EGGMAN JUST DESTROYED A CITY, AND YOU DON'T CARE?!"

He frowned slightly, "I do care Amy. I just handle things differently I guess. I didn't know. I guranteed we'll beat him, anyways."

_That hedgehog is always so dang cocky._

"SONIC!"

He smiled slightly, "Amy calm down, geez."

I flushed, messing up my pink quills, "Sorry."

He put his arm around me, bringing me in closer, "Ah, it's alright, Am. We got this in the bag."

_OH MY GOD HE JUST CALLED ME AM!_

I don't know how red I am right now, but I must be at least pink.

"Amy, do you think we should talk to the gang about it?" He asked.

"Yes!" I grinned.

* * *

"WHAT?" Knuckles groaned, "I thought we took care of him."

Rouge smirked, "Yeah that's what we thought when you were _actually_ siding with him."

A few of us laughed.

He reddened almost as dark as his fur, "I was tricked. Don't people ever trick _you_?"

"Well not people _like_ Eggman." Rouge muttered.

He gawked slightly, and was about to stay something. He however, soon closed his mouth.

"So what's like the plan then, _Sonic_?" Rouge said in a playful tone.

I groaned quietly.

_Rouge, why do you have to flirt with my Sonic?_

He smiled at everyone nervously, "To be honest guys, I didn't know anything until today. Amy informed me about this."

Rouge's smirked turned into a wry smile, "Huh? You kept that a secret from us for that long?"

I scoffed, "I just found out about it, _Rouge_."

She folded her arms across her chest, "_Oh_?"

"Uh-huh."

"But yeah, any ideas anyone?" Sonic broke the tension.

"Well we could find his base. He probably has one somewhere around here." Espio sugguested, while elbowing Silver in the gut.

Sonic nodded in agreement, "Well 'course, but how do we _find_ it?"

Espio shrugged.

"Tails, do you have a tracking device or something?" Rouge asked.

Tails smiled sadly, "No."

"Well wait! Guys! You never know. He could come here." I said.

Sonic smiled, "Yes, yes. But what if he doesn't show up here? You know, and goes to Amy's? or something?"

I started to freak out when he said that.

_EGGMAN COME TO MY HOUSE!?_

I laughed nervously, "Y-yeah. What if he comes to my house, then?"

* * *

**This chapter was sort of so-so. Lol. Well because, it was sort of cliffy. (not really, but you know what I mean) And I feel like I should have hinted Eggman's arrival..beforehand. But oh well. I just have a great idea if I have Eggman in this ;)**

**You guessed it. More Sonamy.**

**:D**


	20. Chapter 20

** LOL HEY BOYZ AND GIRLZ.**

**(Sorry, I'm really hyper-ish right now) (Then again when am I not lolll?)**

**Anyways so a few things I want to say.**

**I'm using 'align left' instead of 'aline center'! :D**

**Yay ^^**

**Then also, sorry for a bit of a wait. I know eight days isn't that bad but..I'm sorry v.v**

**Also I decided to make Tails and Cream both thirteen, instead.. No reasoning..**

**Amy and Sonic are still fifteen..**

** Lol, anyways I was really pumped about making this chapter for some reason. *throws arms up in the air***

**Yeah..**

**I think I'll show the chapter now.**

**Oh wait! I just realized something..**

**?**

**THIS IS CHAPTER 20! :O**

**WHATTTTTTTTT?!**

**(Okay, I'll show you it now before I go crazy...)**

* * *

**AMY'S POV (still...)**

* * *

"Amy." Sonic got up from the couch, "Tell me what we should do! I looked like _an_ idiot back there!"

I shook my head, "No you didn't. You _just_ found out about him."

He put his hands on my shoulders and shook them slightly; which made me blush like crazy, "I should have found out before you did!"

I grinned hopelessly, and started to laugh obnoxiously..for no reason what so ever. Sonic stared at me, as if I was a lunatic.

He gaped, "Amy this isn't funny."

I giggled a few more times, "Sorry, I don't know why I was."

He narrowed his eyes, "You were laughing at me, because I found out about Eggman later than you."

I reddened, "Sorry, I_ guess_ you gotta watch the news more often."

I shrugged, "I have Tails for _that!"_

I felt like slapping him in the face.

_How rude!_

"Sonic, first off-you should be watching the news!" He was about to say something, but I put my finger over his lips, "No excuse. And Tails doesn't have time for that, all of the time!"

He nodded, backing away slightly, "I know, I know _mom. _I'm busy too though!"

"Still should check it out. At least run around town or something. Ya know? To check on it." I said firmly.

He smiled, "I guess so. Ya wanna check it with me later?"

"Sure, Sonic." I blushed.

"Sounds good." He said.

* * *

XXX

Sonic and I ended up checking around it. So far, nothing going on. Just extreme gear traffic. (in the form of boards) We even saw a Jet. Which was awkward for me. Espically _me_. Because of what he asked. Anyways, so we saw him out of the grocery mart by himself, with a few bags. At first it was fine. Sonic said hi. He said hi. I said hi. It was totally fine, until Jet's fat mouth decided to argue to Sonic. I wasn't really sure what they were saying, because I wasn't really paying attention. 'Cause of course _I_ didn't want to be apart of _that_. But then, he brought up some words that made my ears pop.

He sat there grinning at both of us smug, and asked, "Well, Sonic I'd _ask_ your girlfriend."

Then Sonic's eyes narrowed,"Huh?"

Jet smirked, "Oh you know,_ Amy._"

I remember I reddened like an idiot. Sonic on the other hand, just seemed sort of _peeved_. But he wasn't really all spazzy about it. Actually, _mature_.

Sonic shrugged, "Whatever, _Jet._"

He smirked, "Ha! I _knew_ it!"

Then I decided to be an idiot to join the conversation.

"Jet, _shut__ up_. He doesn't _like_ you." I muttered.

He cranked his annoying head towards me, "Oh?"

I made a sharp expression, "You heard _me_."

He grinned, "Oh, Sonic. Your _girlfriend_ is being naughty!"

Sonic sighed, "Jet, why don't you go home like you always do. You know, when you always _lose to me_?"

Oh snap.

Jet looked like he was going to throw a tantrum, but instead he faked a smile, "I will. And _oh_ Sonic! Bring your _girlfriend_ home with you."

"I will bring my _friend_ home." He pulled my arm, as we walked to a different direction.

And on our way back to his house was super strange.

First off, it was sort of um, well you know..awkward, yeah it was awkward. Just awk-

Okay nevermind.

He asked me the strangest questions, though.

The first one was, just weird. He asked me how long did I have a crush on him. It was a hard question, because..I've liked him..ever since I met him. Eight years old.

"Eight." I muttered darkly.

_How dare him. Haha._

He nodded slowly, "Oh."

Then it was five more minutes of..that.

He whistled the whole five minutes, until I asked a abosoulutely ridiculous question that _I _even knew the answer to.

"How long have you liked me?" I asked.

_OH WHY OH WHY DID I ASK THAT!?_

I literally was covering my mouth so he couldn't hear me breath obnoxiously loud.

"Uh well Amy, you know I'm flattered you like me and all-"

'But I only like you as a friend'. How did I know he said that? Take a long shot lucky guess. I knew. I have no idea why I asked that. I guess I just needed another reminder that we'll never happen. I didn't even try to convince myself that we will. I knew he wouldn't ever like me. He probably would rather go for a much prettier girl, like Blaze. Although, Silver is the one who likes Blaze..not Sonic. But you know what I mean. I just hate it. Why can't he like me. I understand I was pretty obsessive when I was younger, but come on! I just want a chance. One. That's it. Then, I'll try to move on. Although I can't..

So that was pretty much it of what happened for looking for Eggman.

* * *

**Meh, def. not an +A chapter, but sort of a filler I guess. In some parts, I do like this chapter..but it's kinda short. I dunno I don't like it that much :P Hopefully I'll update sooner, 'cause the next chapter is definitely gonna be great :DDDDD**

**Thanks again for reading this :)**

**Review. *gives you all nummy cookies and milk* unless ya can't drink milk. **

**And I figure out how to go on Doc manager on here and stuff :)**

**And if y'all (lol y'all) interested, I might publish another FF on here this week. More sonamy! And other couples :)**

**Thanks again, everyone!**

***Review***


	21. Chapter 21

**Ahola. Lol. So decent day to upload a chappy! Next weekend I'm VERY BUSY. Friday, I'll be spending time with my dad for my birthday, and some of it saturday. Saturday I'll have my birthday party! (having eight people come :D somehow!) Sunday, (my actual birthday) I'm going to spend time with my friends more. (who spent the night) Monday, I'm going shopping :D with my mom (I might have to go with a friend instead though, so that'd be nicer. But I still love/adore my mother :3 )**

**So fun sweet sixteen! Hahha.**

**I ALSO GOT TAYLOR SWIFT'S ALBUM. :D I love the song 'The Last Time'. I'd check it out :)**

**And I finished my silvaze fanfic. So happy :3**

**But, uh I'll have to make a one or two more chappies before then somehow. But I might not be able to, because it's the last week until the qtr ends, which I want to get on the B honor roll. I never have :(**

**I'M SO CLOSE THOUGH. I just have to get my art grade up, and I should be able to! :DDDDDDDDDD**

**I have a chance this year though :D**

**So yay!  
**

**Sorry for long intro. But yeah. I think, you might like this chap! I'm excited! I'm also excited about making the sequal to this, too! (I've already started on it)**

**So yesss :) enjoy **

* * *

I opened my door, to go inside. I just got home from Cream's house. We were making homemade frosted sugar cookies. They ended up be delicious, but I ate way too many of them. Vanilla sugguested I should just bring some home, and I did. In a fancy homemade bag Vanilla sewed up. It had pink and orange floral on it, with a white background. I just loved the bag. I may have to use it in the far future.

I walked up my steps to my house, and opened it. The house smelt like vanilla, because I used candles earlier from Bath and Body Works. They smell delicious. Vanilla (**A/N : HAHAHAHHA)** gave me one, for my fourteenth birthday last year. I smiled, and I grabbed a cookie from my bag, even though I was sick of eating cookies. I couldn't help it. They were just so delicious.

I hung up my red floral scarf on one of the hooks on the front door, and I took of my trademark red boots.

I sat down on the couch, and grasped my light green fuzzy blanket, and cranked the tv up.

Oh life is good, I said to myself as I shoved the rest of the cookie in my mouth.

* * *

_**( 7 **_**am)**

Amy was fully asleep on her couch, as soon as she heard something.

_**BOOOM.**_

I furrowed my eyebrows.

_Huh._

Then, I noticed that some of my ceiling is cracking.

_Oh my god.._

I jumped out of the couch, and imediently sprinted towards the lights. I turned on my kitchen and living room lights.

I saw something huge fall down, onto my floor. I looked up at my ceiling, and noticed it's almost all destroyed.

I looked down to see what fell. A giant machine, with someone in there. I saw a flash a red. I soon noticed, that it was Eggman ; a tall, overweight man.

He grasped his mustache,"Hello, _Amy."_

"Fancy seeing _you_ here."

I turned angry quicker than Knuckles would, "Eggman! What are you doing in my house?! Shouldn't you be destroying _Chaos City_?"

He roared, "You saw that? Didn't it turn out so _nice?"_

"No. It didn't." I crossed my arms.

_Darn, where is my piko piko, when you need it?_

"Well that's a shame, because _I_ thought it did." He perked an eyebrow.

I quick called Sonic up on my phone, he didn't answer so I hollowed, "SONIC COME HERE. EGGMAN'S HERE!"

Eggman noticed too soon, and started to fire at me. I sprinted fast out of the door quickly, when I got out of my house, I ran even further out on the sidewalks. Eggman followed to, breaking some of my wall and windows. He soon, was caught up with me. This arm thing was trying to snatch me, but it didn't quite yet. Although, I was getting a sinking feeling that it _would_ eventually. And I was right. I didn't make it to Sonic's house quite in time.

"SONIC!" I screamed loudly, "SONIC! HELP! SONIC!"

"No need to scream Amy. He won't be able to find where I'm at. Even your friend _Tails_ could never find it." Eggman smirked.

"They can find it too!" I yelled at him furiously.

I tried getting out of it. I tried to squirm down off of it, but Eggman made the grip heavily tight. So it was almost _impossible_ to get out of.

"SONIC!"

* * *

**Sort of a shorter chapter, but you guys will love the next chapter :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, keep them up ;)**

***gives you Vanilla's homemade frosted sugar cookies***

**:DD THANKS GUYS AND GIRLS.**


	22. Chapter 22

** Hello, long time since I've made an update, eh?**

**Lots of changes, for one.**

**I'm a lot happier than I was a few months ago. I was actually pretty depressed for a good long 6 months, but now I'm almost back to my old, cool, uncanny self :3 yay for that.**

**And yay for ideas, too.**

**I attempted this chapter a good amount of times. I wanted it to have better detail. I'm good at describing how they feel (to an extent), but I can be negligible on my background, setting stuff. But hey, we all have stuff that we can redress them, right? I'm not omniscent in any way. No one is. (Don't cha just love vocab words? C: )**

**So story-**

**I left off on Amy getting kidnapped by Eggman, so we're on Sonic's POV. Now, I wasn't going to do that plot at all. But it just works a little better. Plus, you can see how Sonic feels.**

**And just like my most current story (It's that time again, guys), POV is swicthed to a mix of 1st and 3rd. Let me know if you like that better. I do personally, but sometimes 1st person POV is more fun to write (:**

**Btw, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and followers on this story (and others!) . That's really cool that you guys like this story. **

**That was a long note, but um I sort of needed to give you guys one.**

* * *

Sonic was lying casually on his couch, having a half grin on his face. "Hey." Sonic greeted, noticing Tails walking into the living room. He had been working on a way to be able to track down Eggman.

"Hi Sonic." He said in a rather casual tone.

"How did it go?" Sonic asked.

Tails gritted his teeth. "Okay."

The little fox had been really struggling lately with this. He couldn't really find a way to program it onto the X-Tornado. "Say, speaking of Eggman. We should go see if everyone's okay. Since he's been near us."

Sonic sculpted his quills sheepishly. "Okay, I'll go check on Amy."

Tails quirked a sly smile.

"Hey." Sonic's tone firmed.

"Let's split up now. Sooner the better." Tails said, plodding to the door. He offered it open for the colbat hedgehog. "Good luck!"

"You too, pal." Sonic encouraged.

Sonic jumped all the way down from the front entry of the stairs, making his way onto the paved sidewalk. His feet landed heavily onto the sidewalk pavement, that it made him almost colapse.

_Careful, Big Blue..._

He first made sure to check on his own neighborhood, before going into Amy's.

There wasn't really much of a change. The skies were hovered over the sun, making it look like a monotone grey color. It didn't have any exhilaration out here, whatsoever. The giant spruce trees (at just about every house), were hunched over; almost looking like they were dead.

Sonic looked back at his petite, small house.

The house didn't have it's usual gleam to it. Probably because Tails didn't clean gutters.

_Man, I gotta start heading out._

Okay, he just got to go check on Amy.

The hedgehog went for a small, easy-going sprint; that gradually increased into a fast pace, onto the uneven sidewalk. There was several bumps by his neighborhood, but not once he reached to block two.

_Breath in, breath out. I got this. I'm just going to see Amy, right? No biggie._

He picked up his pace even faster than block four, and it was now harder to see his surroundings. He only could see flashes of beige, red, green, blue-nothing came clear. But since he's the fastest thing alive, he was used to it.

Sonic was at around block seven to Amy's house when he made a stop.

His red shoes skidded almost into the dented sidewalk, making him trip slightly.

His eyes grasped onto the dull sky, noticing no one in site. But he knew something uncanny was going on here. Unless your him, you don't normally see things like this everyday.

_Hmmph_.

He hopped over the sidewalk, and continued his on going, fast moving pace. It may have nothing to do with Amy, but he had to check on her anyway.

Once he arrived at her paralized house, he gaped broadly. "Amy!" He called out.

Her house was just shattered at some parts of it. A good chunk of her roof was just in pieces. Her front door wasn't there anymore; just a large hole. He could see a decent size of her house from the inside from out here. Some of the roof has fallen onto the grass and was lying down on her living room floor.

_Amy_?

His heart started to beat fast. "Amy?! Are you here?"

Still no answer.

_Is she dead? _

_No she can't-she can't be! I lo-_

_Wait a minute? _

_What am I thinking?_

A blush crawled onto his muzzle.

_I gotta start going in. _

_I don't like her that way.._

He shuddered slightly to himself, as he started to make his way into the house. He crawled into the thick opening of the beige colored house.

The living room was just about shredded up to pieces. The couch was teared apart and the TV was sorted on the ground; with a big, cracked dent in it. The ceiling was, for the most part-has fallen down. And if there is anything left in it-it's just weakened up at the top; looking like it's going to fall down within twenty-four hours.

Sonic was trying to pick up his fallen jaw. He was just surprised on how damaged the place was. Eggman really wrecked the place up.

He walked fearfully into the pasty white kitchen, and thankfully-it wasn't very damaged at all, actually. The walls were still a paper white color, with wooden floors. The table was still at it's finest; a basic, dull grey color-with a matching four chair set. The counter tops were a sandy beige color, nothing compared to Vanilla's opulent granite tops.

Sonic dug both hands deeply onto the counter, and observed very little damage in the kitchen. It was nothing like her living room.

_Better check the bathroom. _

Sonic cleared out of the kitchen, and started to head his way up the stairs. Each carpeted step creaked louder and louder as he made his way up. Once he reached the last step, he grasped the wooden rail that ran up with him when he sprinted on the trail.

He initially wanted to go to her room first, but he decided not to. Sonic wandered to her bathroom, observing the cracked roof. Pretty much all of it upstairs was blown off, aside a small portion of her bathroom. Chunks of the ceiling oozed to the sides of her blandly-painted hallway.

Pictures of her were broken, spilled all over the floors. One was of her and Sonic; they were a few years younger than at the moment. She had her arms around Sonic tightly, and he smiled uncomfortably at the camera. It was when they had a picnic with Silver and Blaze a couple years ago.

It made Sonic's stomach clench seeing each photo broken into pieces on the floor.

He finally went into her bathroom; which had a slight musty vanilla scent in it. He let out a breath; peering through the wooden door.

The bathroom had an icy blue color, with tiles in the same color family. There was towels layed out on her toliet seat; a pink and colbat blue color. Sonic looked up, and noticed all of the ceiling was still there. He knew, from looking earlier that it hadn't been too damaged. But he was surprised to see no damage there.

He walked out of the bathroom, and plodded to her room. It was typically pink, with white trimming at the end; which was destroyed at some (well most) parts. Her room looked like the Titanic fell through it. There was a gigantic hole through the middle of her wooden floors, and just was broken up.

The worst part of this all, is that he didn't know where Amy was. And that made him unually queezy.

* * *

**So yep, chappy is done! Yay. Now if I can get started on the shadouge fanfic..**

**Okay maybe not. That was soo hard to write X(**

**Alright, so I hope you all did like this chapter. It wasn't a fan favorite of mine, because I described the background...which **

**Never mind :P**

**Next chapter? Don't know when I'll update.. /:**

**Hopefully soon. Skiing will be done soon, so I'll get like a month break before track starts.**

**Alright bye! Thanks for reading this chap!**


End file.
